Nice To See You Again
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric, with the help of an older Jamie McCrimmon and a new friend, try to stop aliens and the Cybermen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

16 April 1746 – Culloden

"Creag an tuire," Jamie shouted while running after the redcoat and swung the sword in the air. He wasn't sure why things seemed odd when he thought about a strange man with dark hair, who called himself "the Doctor", but that didn't matter anymore. He chased the redcoat up and over a hill when he stopped short and looked at the troop of redcoats that were waiting for him.

"Well, look at what we have here," one of the redcoats said and Jamie growled at him.

"Ye'll never take me alive!" Jamie shouted then grunted after one of the redcoats hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle and collapsed to the ground, closing his eyes.

24 May 1750

Standing in front of the barred window of his cell, Jamie looked out at the gray sky and blinked. Having spent the last four years in prison, he often wondered about his laird and Kirsty as he wrapped his fingers around the bars and sighed.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a voice asked when he turned and looked at the door to his cell.

"Just looking out the window," Jamie said as he walked to the door and the guard glared at him.

"Step away from the door," the guard shouted and Jamie backed up toward the wooden cot that was his bed. The keys rattled as the guard unlocked the door and walked into the cell. The cell consisted of four stone walls, a small, barred window, the wooden cot, a wooden stool and a wooden table. There was also a candle sitting in a pewter dish and a small bible on the table. "Show your wrists."

Jamie held his arms up as the guard walked closer and placed the iron shackles on Jamie's wrists. The iron shackles had a chain that connected them and the guard pulled on the chain, leading Jamie out of the cell. Several other Jacobite Highlander prisoners stood in the hallway as the guards led them down the hallway and the torches flickers on the wall. Jamie looked at his feet as they moved along then stopped at the stairs and the guards half pushed them down the stairs. For Jamie, this was a typical morning as they came to the main floor of the prison and the guards lined them up, forming three lines of one hundred men each.

"Eyes up!" the guard said as they looked up at the small balcony and the warden looked down at them. He was a tall man with black hair, which was slicked back, and hard blue eyes. He wore the uniform of the British Army and he had his hands behind his back.

"Good morning," Warden Simon Greggs said with a nod of his head. The prisoners grumbled a good morning in return as he placed his hands on the balcony railing and sighed. "It has come to my attention that someone has been breaking into the stores and stealing food."

"If ye would feed us more than crumbs, we wouldnae have tae steal it!" one of the prisoners shouted and the others grumbled in agreement.

"Yes, well, if the guilty party, or parties, do not come forward in the next ten minutes, no one will be fed," Greggs said and the prisoners muttered to themselves. Jamie knew that he was serious for this was not the first time they went without food since his four years at the prison. No one moved as the ten minutes passed and Greggs sighed, looking down at his feet. "Right, since no one has come forward, no one will have any food until tomorrow."

The prisoners shouted curses as Greggs walked away and the guards pushed or shoved any of the prisoners that tried anything. Feeling his stomach tightening, Jamie shrugged as the guard let him toward the door leading outside and he went to work in one of the many rock pits that surrounded the prison.

The carriage moved down the bumpy dirt road as Erica Greggs looked out the window and watched the lush scenery going by. Being the daughter of Lord Simon Greggs did have it perks as she smiled and looked over at Bethanna, her nanny. Bethanna Cromwell was a tall, slender woman with long black hair and deep green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun while thin wire framed glasses were perched on the end of her straight nose. Her long face was pinched and Erica scolded herself for thinking Bethanna as plain looking. The one thing that did annoy Erica was the fact that Bethanna was reading her bible, something Erica thought she read too much for one's own good. Bethanna was dressed in a black dress, which was buttoned up to her chin, and black shoes with white buckles. She reminded Erica of one of her many tutors and she balled her hand on her lap.

"_I don't understand why Father insists that I have a nanny. I AM seventeen years old, for Heaven's sake!" _she thought as she sat up straighter and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. The carriage moved along while she sighed and thought about seeing her father after so long. He had left her in a boarding school in France since her mother died when she was seven years old and she was shocked to learn that he was a warden in a prison sitting somewhere in the Scottish Highlands.

"It's unthinkable," she said softly and Bethanna looked across her bible at her.

"What is?" she asked.

"I still don't understand why Father took this commission. He is a general of the British Army, for Heaven's sake."

"Your father went where they thought he would do the most good."

"But he's out here in the middle of nowhere with those…those…those people," she said as she waved a hand in dismissal and frowned.

"All the more reason for us to turn around and go back to the inn," Bethanna said as she looked out the window and sighed. "We could send word to him to come see us there."

"No, he would just send word that he's busy and cannot see us," Erica said and pouted. She watched the lush landscape go by as she leaned against the side of the carriage and Bethanna sighed, going back to reading her bible.

His stomach protested as Jamie half staggered back toward the prison and the chain that connected the iron shackles from his wrists to his ankles thumped against his legs. Many of the other prisoners had collapsed from hunger during his shift and were beaten bloody by the guards, who forced the fallen ones back on their feet. He had heard rumblings of payback as he walked along when he heard something and looked to his left. The carriage stopped at the large iron door while the guards stopped the prisoners and Jamie noticed the large mud puddle between the carriage and the large iron door. The door opened while Erica looked out at the guards and Jamie felt his heart leap in his chest. Her long black hair was braided down her back as her blue eyes shined and her face looked like well sculpted china. She had a small nose and sweet full lips and a slight blushed moved across her round cheeks.

"Excuse me, can we have some help?" she asked as Jamie took two steps and the guard grabbed onto the back of his shirt, pulling him backward. "Here, don't do that!"

"Miss, don't make a fuss," Bethanna said as she appeared in the doorway and Erica looked at her.

"But he was going to fall."

"He is a prisoner. He's not supposed to come over here."

"Oh, please, he doesn't look dangerous," she said as Jamie smiled at her and her cheeks grew darker.

"Move along!" the guard said as he shoved Jamie forward and Jamie fell to his knees.

"That will be enough!" Erica said as she got out of the carriage, the hem of her dress splashing in the muddy water, and she stormed over to the guard. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sergeant Mullins, Miss," Sergeant Mullins said, giving her a little bow.

"Well, Sergeant Mullins, I want you to leave that man alone or my father will hear about it," she said and Sergeant Mullins frowned.

"And who is your father?"

"My father is Warden Simon Greggs," she said as Sergeant Mullins frowned and nodded. Erica walked to Jamie when she held her hand out and he looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, Miss, I'm fine," Jamie said as he stood up and slightly smiled at her. She watched as Jamie walked inside the prison when Bethanna walked toward her and Erica looked at the large iron door.

"You father is NOT going to be pleased," she said as she took Erica by the elbow and walked toward the large iron door, going inside the prison.

Sergeant Mullins led Jamie down the hallway when he opened the cell door and shoved Jamie inside the cell. Jamie turned around while Sergeant Mullins and two other guards walked inside the cell and Jamie headed toward the wall, trying to find something to defend himself.

"You think you're something special, eh?" Sergeant Mullins asked as he walked closer and Jamie locked eyes with him.

"No," Jamie said, shaking his head.

"Well, that lass thought you were something special," he growled and Jamie balled his hands into fists. "Tell you what, Mate. If I get flack from this, you are dead! I'll personally take you out and flog you bloody!"

Before Jamie could move, Sergeant Mullins punched Jamie in the stomach as Jamie grunted and folded his arms across his stomach. One of the other guards punched Jamie in the face as blood exploded from Jamie's lip and Jamie fell to his knees. Jamie's head snapped to the right when one of the guards punched him in the face again and blood rolled out of his nose then down his face. The other guard kicked Jamie in the ribs as Jamie screamed then looked up at Sergeant Mullins and Sergeant Mullins smacked the knuckles of his left hand into his right hand, smiling at Jamie.

The door opened as Adric walked into the room and saw the Doctor under the console, working on a circuit board which had shorted out. The Doctor's feet were sticking out from under the console as Adric walked closer then stopped and knelt down next to the Doctor's legs. Adric, Nyssa and Tegan had worried about the Doctor since his regeneration went wrong but he assured them he was alright and Adric watched the Doctor working on the console.

"Need any help?" Adric said while the Doctor removed one of the burned out circuits then sighed, looking at it.

"No thank you, Jamie," he said.

"Who's Jamie?" Adric said when the Doctor looked up and brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, Adric, I'm sorry," the Doctor said then carefully stood up and headed for the door. Adric watched him leave the room then folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Who's Jamie?" he asked again then went to catch up with the Doctor and the rotor moved up and down on the console.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Warden Greggs stood by the window when the door opened and he turned, looking at Erica and Bethanna. He noticed the angry look on Erica's face and made a little smile, remembering her mother having the same look when she was angry. Erica's mother died when Erica was seven years old and he was crushed due to the fact that he had lost his true love. He did love Erica but he didn't know how to deal with her and her free spirit and had sent her to one of the finest boarding schools, but her free spirit remained.

"Father, I want a word with you," she said as she stormed over to him and the guard rolled his eyes, barely smiling as he closed the door. Greggs looked at her when he noticed the mud on the hem of her dress and frowned.

"Why is your dress covered in mud?" he asked and she looked down at the mud then at him and sighed.

"It's just my hem. I need to talk to you about one of your guards," she said as he arched his eyebrow at her and nodded.

"And which guard would that be?" he asked, leaning on the desk.

"His name was Sergeant Mullins and he was rude to me and one of the prisoners."

"He was, was he?" he asked, giving her a blank look.

"Yes, the poor man was just going to help me out of the carriage and Sergeant Mullins pushed him to the ground," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know which prisoner it was?"

"He was about this tall," she said as she held her hand up to show how tall she thought Jamie was and slightly smiled. "And he had light brown hair and hazel eyes."

"That could be any of the prisoners."

"If you would just gather the prisoners, I could point him out to you," she said and Greggs sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Erica, I can't just…"

"So you are just going to let Sergeant Mullins manhandle them?" she demanded and Greggs pinched his eyes closed.

"Fine," he said as he walked to the door and opened the door. The guard looked at him as he looked back at Erica then at the guard and sighed. "Have the prisoners gathered in the hall."

"Yes, Sir," the guard said as he left and Greggs closed the door.

The prisoners gathered as they muttered to themselves and one or two of the prisoners noticed that Jamie was missing.

"Where's Wee Jamie?" one of them asked as they looked around, trying to catch sight of him, but could find him and one of them glared at the guards.

"Mullins was taking him to the cells," he said, pointing to Sergeant Mullins.

"Ye dinnae think he did something tae Jamie, do ye?" one of the other prisoners asked when Greggs, Bethanna and Erica walked out onto the small balcony and Erica walked to the railing, looking down at the prisoners.

"Can you have them stand in a line?" she asked as Greggs nodded to one of the guards and the guard walked to the railing.

"Line up!" he shouted as the prisoners lined up and Erica sighed, having a hard time trying to find Jamie amongst the prisoners.

"I need to go down there," she said and Greggs' eyes went wide.

"No!" he shouted but she turned and walked away. A few minutes later she was down on the main floor with three guards beside her and she walked to the prisoners. Walking from one end of the lines to the other, she stopped then sighed and looked up at Greggs.

"He's not here," she called up to him and one of the prisoners gently touched her arm, making her jump.

"Sorry, Miss, but who are ye looking for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the prisoner that wanted to help me earlier. He's about this tall and has light brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Was he with him?" the prisoner beside her asked and pointed to Sergeant Mullins.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"She's talking aboot Jamie," the prisoner said then looked at Sergeant Mullins. "What have ye done with Jamie McCrimmon, ye bastard?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sergeant Mullins said.

"Aye, ye do ken what I am talking aboot! Where is Wee Jamie?"

"Yes," Erica said as she walked to Sergeant Mullins and stood in front of him. "What have you done with him?"

"Is there a problem?" Greggs called down to Erica and she looked up at him.

"Yes, this man knows where the prisoner that I am looking for is," she said, pointing to Sergeant Mullins.

"Sergeant Mullins, take my daughter to see the prisoner," Greggs said and Sergeant Mullins swallowed the bile that was creeping up into his throat.

"Yes, Sir," he said as he walked away and Erica, along with the three guards, followed close behind him.

The first thing Jamie realized as his mind started waking up was the fact that he was still alive and was lying on the floor of his cell. He couldn't open his right eye but his left eye could open an inch and his legs were curled up almost to his chest.

The second thing he realized was the sound of someone walking down the hallway and a female's voice was echoing down the hallway.

"He better be alright!" the female voice said in a stern tone and he tried to smile but his face hurt too much.

The next thing he realized was the sound of the door opening and the female voice screaming.

"No, what did you do to him?" Erica demanded as Sergeant Mullins stood next to the three guards and she knelt down next to Jamie. She felt the tears in her eyes as she looked at his bruised and swollen face then gently stroked his greasy hair and he moaned. "Can you hear me?"

"Aye," Jamie barely whispered as she hushed him then looked at the door and heard several footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Och, they killed Jamie!" one of the prisoners shouted. He had squeezed between the guards and was standing in the doorway as he pointed into the cell and the guards went into the hallway to stop the prisoners from going inside the cell.

"Ye blood bastards!"

"Murderers!"

The guards fought with the prisoners as Erica got up and slammed the cell door shut. She heard the deadbolt slid into place when she walked to Jamie and knelt down next to him.

"It's going to be alright," she whispered and he closed his eyes.

"I dinnae think so, Miss. I'm done for," Jamie whispered as she stroked his hair and frowned.

"You're a coward then?" she asked and he half opened his left eye again.

"What?"

"You're a coward if you are just going to give up," she said and Jamie pouted, sticking his split lower lip out.

"No, I am nae a coward," he said and she smiled.

"Then just lie still until they handle those men and I'll have my father get you some help," she said and patted his head. The fighting ended as the deadbolt was moved back and the door opened. Two guards walked into the cell as she looked at them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does this place have a doctor?"

"Yes, Miss," one of the guards said with a nod of his head.

"Well, just don't stand there! Go get him!" she said as the guards left the cell and she looked down at Jamie, gently stroking his hair. "Now, as for you, there will be no dying. Understand?"

"Aye," Jamie said with a hint of a smile and closed his eyes.

The last thing he realized was the thought of a man with dark hair who was called "the Doctor" and how badly he wanted to see the Doctor again.

Erica waited in her father's office as Greggs supervised Sergeant Mullins' flogging and strummed her fingers on the desk. Small portraits of her and her mother sat in a gold frames on the desk as she sadly smiled at the portrait of her mother then sat up when the door opened and someone walked into the room. He was a tall man with gray hair speckled with black and his brown eyes peered out from behind the wire rimmed glasses. He wore a white smock over the white shirt and black trousers and shoes and blood was smeared across the front of the smock.

"Doctor," she said as Doctor Jackson Dryer walked closer and stood in front of the desk. "How is Mister McCrimmon?"

"Ah, yes, well, he's…." Doctor Dryer said and Erica felt her heart cracking.

"He isn't dead, is he?"

"I am amazed that he isn't dead, considering the condition of his injuries. He has cracked ribs, some deep bruising, a broken lower right arm and four fingers on his left hand were broken. I had to reset his nose and am using leeches to reduce the swelling and bruising," he said and she nodded.

"So he will live?"

"Yes, with time and care. Which, sad to say, he will not get here," he sighed and Erica nodded. Suddenly the door opened when Greggs walked into the office and looked at Doctor Dryer then at Erica.

"How is he?" Greggs asked.

"He's alive," Doctor Dryer said and Greggs walked to the desk, sitting down after Erica stood up.

"But he has been severely beaten only because he wanted to help me get out of the carriage!" Erica shouted, trying hard not to cry.

"Daughter, please, becoming hysterical isn't…" Greggs said and she glared at him.

"I am not hysterical!" Erica said as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her. The guard looked at her as she walked to him and poked her finger into his chest. "Do you know where the prison hospital is?"

"Yes, Miss," he said.

"Then take me there!" she demanded as he nodded and they walked down the hallway.

The sound of dripping water filled the air as the guard led Erica down the twisting hallways when he stopped at the door and she nodded, gently pushing the door open. The window to the left let in some of the fading light as she walked to the bed and looked down at Jamie, who was lying on his back under a slightly soiled sheet and two ratty blankets.

"Oh," she said as she gently sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her fingers along the back of his left hand. The leeches had done their work as the bruises weren't as dark as she expected and his right eye wasn't swollen shut anymore. Carefully, she moved her finger along the bridge of his nose then pulled her finger away when he moaned and she hushed him. "Sh, go back to sleep."

Jamie sighed while she looked at the dried blood from the cut on his lower lip and saw the bruises that ran across his shoulders then down his chest and arms. Doctor Dryer had splinted Jamie's arm and fingers as she gently stroked his hand again and he half opened his left eye, looking at her.

"I'm still alive, eh?" he asked softly and she jumped, looking at him.

"Yes, you are," Erica said with a sad smile and he raised his left arm, looking at his fingers.

"It's funny. I dinnae feel any pain."

"That's because you're not fully awake. Now, close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea," he said then sighed and closed his eye. Erica watched him drift back to sleep when she brushed some stray hair from his eyes then turned, watching the sun turning the sky a bright pink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

31 May 1750

Jamie slept while Erica sat on the edge of the bed and was happy that Doctor Dryer let her help take care of Jamie. She was given a small cot to sleep on and Warden Greggs would come in from time to time to check up on her. He was beginning to worry that she was becoming attached to Jamie and thought about transferring Jamie to another prison.

"No, that is impossible," Doctor Dryer told Greggs as they stood outside the door to Jamie's room and Greggs frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"He is running a fever and I think he might still be bleeding inside."

"So there is a possibility that he might die?"

"Yes," Doctor Dryer said softly while Greggs looked into the room and watched Erica using a cloth to wipe the sweat out of Jamie's eyes.

The Doctor looked at the screens while the rotor moved up and down and he moved some levers and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly the Cloister Bell rang out and he looked at the screens while Tegan, Nyssa and Adric ran into the room and headed for the console.

"What's going on?" Tegan asked as the Doctor held up a finger and walked around the console, gently moving her out of the way.

"No, this can't be right," he said as he stood back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Adric asked.

"There has been a severe flux in the time stream."

"What sort of flux?" Nyssa asked.

"Not entirely sure but I am going to find out!" the Doctor said as he started pushing buttons, turning switches then pulled on the main hand break and the TARDIS hummed around them. What the Doctor didn't tell them was the report he had seen mentioning the death of a James Robert McCrimmon in the year seventeen fifty and the Doctor was going to find out what happened to his old friend.

Erica didn't know what was more frustrating. Was it the fact that Jamie was getting sicker instead of getting better or the fact that Bethanna kept reading the same passage from her bible over and over again? She had told her that she was praying for Jamie's soul but one only did that when someone was dying and Jamie had promised Erica that he wasn't going to die.

"Hmm," Jamie sighed when Erica brushed the hair out his hair and he half opened his eyes. He looked so sick and tired as she placed her hand on his chest and felt him softly breathing.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," she teased as he tried to smile and she smiled back.

"I, uh, need tae ken something," he said softly and she moved closer, nearly going face to face with him. "What's yer name?"

"My name is Erica Elizabeth Catherine Greggs," she said and he sighed.

"I'm James Robert McCrimmon," he said then started to close his eyes again.

"They call you "Jamie"?"

"Aye, they do."

"And does Jamie McCrimmon break his word?" she asked and he opened his eyes again.

"No, why do ye ask?"

"It's because you promised me that you weren't going to die but you're getting sicker. So, are you going to die?"

"It's nae in my power tae say one way or the other," he said as she stroked his cheek and he half smiled.

'Excuse me, Miss, but I am going to get something to eat," Bethanna said as she got up and Erica nodded. Bethanna opened the door when she saw Doctor Dryer and Greggs standing there then closed the door and walked down the hallway. Greggs followed her as Doctor Dryer walked the other way and Greggs gently took hold on Bethanna's arm, making her look at him.

"A word, Bethanna," he said and she nodded. They walked toward the window as he looked out at the clouds moving across the sky and sighed, turning toward her. "What is your opinion on my daughter and Mister McCrimmon?"

"I think she is developing feeling for him, Sir," she said then looked out of the window and held her bible to her chest. "I have seen her get attached to young men while we in France but she was never like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she would whisper to her friends and giggle while they watched handsome men and boys go by but, with him, it's like she's…."

"Are you saying that she is falling in love with him?"

"I don't know for sure, Sir, they've only known each other for a few days. She might be in love with the romantic gesture that he made when he wanted to help her out of the carriage. Young women of her age do look for a handsome prince to come to their rescue and he is…handsome," she said and a blush moved across her cheeks.

"Then I am right to want to transfer him to another prison."

"I would agree that it would be a good idea," she said and he nodded, walking down the hallway. Sighing, Bethanna looked out of the window when she placed her hand on the sill and blinked. "But I think God will take him first."

The door opened while Bethanna walked back into the room and saw Erica's head resting on Jamie's chest and her left arm was draped over his stomach. She had seen her sleeping against Jamie many times as Bethanna sighed and sat back down on the stool. Jamie's eyes were open as he glanced over at her and blinked.

"Are ye going tae start reading again?" he softly asked and Bethanna looked at him.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and he softly smiled at her.

"Ye dinnae like me much, do ye?"

"I don't know you well enough to say one way or another."

"But ye think that I'm some sort of barbarian that needs saving, aye?"

"Well, yes, I do think that."

"I was raised Catholic an' went tae church every Sunday."

"Ah, well, that's nice to know," she said and he looked down at Erica.

"Why is she here?"

"She's taking care of you."

"Nay, I mean why did she come here?"

'Oh, she just wanted to see her father. She knew that he wouldn't come to see her at the inn. I told her that this was a bad idea. I mean, this IS a prison!"

"It's more like a slaughter house," he said then closed his eyes and placed his hand on Erica's shoulder. Erica sighed as she heard his heart beating in her ear and sat up, brushing the hair from her face. She had gently moved his hand off her while he looked at her and she smiled down at him. "Have a good nap?"

"Yes, I did. Are you feeling better?" she asked while feeling his forehead then his chest and he shook his head.

"Will ye do me a favor?" he asked as she saw a look in his eyes and felt her heart clutching in her chest.

"What is it?"

"Will ye an' yer friend leave the room an' let me die in peace?" he asked as Erica's eyes went wide and Bethanna stood up, walking to the bed.

"But you promised me that you wouldn't die," Erica said as Bethanna placed her hand on Erica's shoulder and Jamie closed his eyes.

"Miss, let's go," Betheanna said when she squeezed Erica's shoulder then walked to the door. Turing, she looked at them when a low wheezing sound filled the air and she and Erica looked toward the corner of the room. A wind blew the dust around the room as the TARDIS materialized and both of them were stunned. The doors slowly opened as a blinding blue light filled the room and someone walked into the blue light. "Blessed Mother, it's an angel!"

The Doctor had used artron energy to pinpoint where Jamie was as the TARDIS moved through the void and pulled on the main hand break. The Doctor opened the doors when he walked into what looked like a small room with stone walls and blinked.

"Who are you?" Erica demanded as she got up and walked to the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he said with a tip of the floppy cricket hat on his head and Erica frowned.

"Doctor Who?" she asked and he smiled, never getting tired of that joke.

"I'm just the Doctor. Now, stand aside, Miss…?"

"I am Erica Elizabeth Catherine Greggs," she said and he nodded then walked to the bed. Looking down at Jamie, the Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned Jamie.

"Tegan, Nyssa, I need the stretcher from the medical bay!" he shouted as Erica stood next to the bed and the Doctor gently shook Jamie. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

"Wait, you know who he is?" Erica asked and the Doctor looked at her.

"Yes, he is…" he said when Tegan and Nyssa brought out the hover medical stretcher and the Doctor moved the blankets and sheet back. "Nyssa, I need you to get the surgery prepared and get his blood out of the medical store."

"Yes, Doctor, but who is he?" Nyssa asked.

"His name is Jamie McCrimmon. Now, go!" he said as she nodded and ran back into the TARDIS. Tegan helped the Doctor slide Jamie onto the medical stretcher then headed for the TARDIS but didn't notice that Erica had followed them inside and the doors closed behind them. The TARDIS dematerialized as Bethanna slid to the floor and her bible slid out of her hand, opening to an illustration of an angel coming out of the heavens in a bright blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh," Erica said when the Doctor turned around and saw her standing near the console. He told Nyssa to take Jamie into the medical bay while she, Tegan and Adric took the stretcher out of the room and the Doctor walked to Erica.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Erica looked at him, giving him a smile.

"I wanted to see where you were taking Jamie. What is all this?" she asked.

"This is my ship," the Doctor said and looked at the screen on the console. "And, seeing that I don't have time to take you back, I guess you'll have to come with me."

"Yes, I guess so."

"You're frightened by all this?"

"Yes, but that won't help Jamie, now will it?"

"No, it won't," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"So, where is he?"

"I had Nyssa take him to my medical bay."

"And where is that?"

"This way," the Doctor said as they left the room and headed down the hallway.

"You still haven't told me where I am? You say that it's…"

"The TARDIS is my ship and SHE travels through time and space and…"

"You are joking," she said with a laugh in her voice and the Doctor sighed.

"No, I'm not, and it is rude to interrupt someone when they are talking."

"Sorry," Erica said when they arrived at the medical bay and she stood near the window, seeing Jamie lying on the examination table with a sheet covering him up to his waist. Nyssa stood near the examination table and the Doctor walked into the room. Tegan stood next Erica while Erica watched the Doctor examining Jamie when the glass frosted over and she looked at Tegan. "Why did it do that?"

"I think he's going to have to operate and doesn't want you watching," Tegan said then noticed the worried look in her eyes. "Here now, the Doctor will take good care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now, how about we go get some tea?" she asked and Erica nodded as they turned and headed down the hallway.

Placing the tissue regenerator on the small table, the Doctor checked the monitors then looked down at Jamie and brushed some of Jamie's hair out of his eyes. The Doctor was able to repair the damage from the beating but his hearts still hurt at the sight of his friend in such a condition. Jamie was dehydrated, half starved and had long scars on his back from what could have only come from being flogged with a whip.

In the back of his mind, he cursed the Time Lords for taking Jamie and Zoe from him. It wasn't right that they were punished for his foolishness and the Doctor sighed, checking the IV and blood drips hanging to Jamie's right. He checked the needles that were taped to the back of Jamie's right hand then patted Jamie's shoulder and left the room. He didn't notice Jamie smiling as the sounds of bagpipes filled the room and the lights slowly dimmed.

"How is he?" Erica asked when the Doctor walked into the kitchen and stood against the counter.

"Well, he's stable at the moment. There was extensive damage to his liver, kidneys, stomach and lower intestines. He also had a broken arm, broken fingers, several broken ribs, one of which was pressing against his left lung, a broken nose and a slight concussion. I'm amazed that he is alive," the Doctor said and Erica slightly smiled, sipping on the tea that Tegan had made for her.

"Well, he did promise me that he wasn't going to die," she said and the Doctor nodded.

"I was able to repair the damage, but he was also severely dehydrated and half starved. That coincides with the fact that he is in prison, but what concerns me is when he was flogged."

"He was flogged?" Erica gasped as the Doctor walked to the table and sat down.

"Yes, you wouldn't know when that happened, would you?"

"No!" she said with wide eyes and he nodded.

"What were you doing in that room with him?"

"I was taking care of him," she said then sighed and smoothed out a wrinkle in the skirt of her dress. "It's my fault, you see. The beating, I mean. He was just trying to help me out of my carriage and one of the guards, a Sergeant Mullins, took it out on Jamie after I yelled at Sergeant Mullins for being too rough with him. If I had known he would do that to Jamie, I would have had Jamie taken up to my father's office and told my father what had happened."

"There is no need to blame yourself," the Doctor said, patting her hand then blinked. "Your father is the warden, I take it."

"Yes, he is. His name is Simon Greggs and he used to be a general in the British Army, until they assigned him to the prison."

"I see, and you live there with him?"

"No, I was away at boarding school. I came for a visit when Jamie was attacked."

"Ah, well, you could go sit with him if you like," he said as she nodded, got up then left the kitchen and the Doctor sat back in the chair. A cup of tea appeared on the table as he smiled then picked up the cup and sipped on the tea. The TARDIS grumbled as he looked up and placed the cup on the table. "Yes, it is nice having Jamie back, but I wonder why I have this feeling that something else is going on."

Nyssa was checking the monitors when the door opened and she turned, seeing Erica walking into the room. Erica walked to the bed when she picked up Jamie's left hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"He's stable," Nyssa said and Erica nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the Doctor and can this…ship really travel through time and space?"

"The Doctor belongs to an alien race called Time Lords and he comes from the planet Gallifrey. Time Lords do not see time as we do. They perceive time in a non-linear fashion, able to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. This ship is called the TARDIS and that stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. If we take care of her, she can transport us to any point in time and space. As you can see, the interior of the TARDIS is larger on the inside than the outside and in the shape of what is called a police call box," Nyssa said and Erica nodded, not sure if she understood everything she was saying.

"And how does he know Jamie?" Erica asked when the door opened and the Doctor walked into the room, heading for the bed.

"I met Jamie when I traveled to the year seventeen forty-six. He was fighting on the battlefield of Culloden and…"

"Wait, you were there during the Rising?" Erica asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, nodding his head.

"Then why didn't you just end the battle so Jamie wouldn't have been arrested?"

"It's because the battle was a fixed point in time. That means it had to happen. If I stopped it, or changed it so Charles Edward Stuart had won the battle, time would have changed drastically and who knows what would have happened. Now, taking Jamie with me wasn't a threat to the timeline, so it was alright for him to travel with me."

"Then why isn't he?"

"That's a long story," the Doctor said when Jamie softly moaned and squeezed Erica's hand, making her look down at him.

"Jamie, can you hear me?" she asked as she brushed his hair back and Jamie slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were blurry as she hushed him and kissed the back of his hand. "It's alright now. The Doctor was able to repair the damage."

"That's good," Jamie said softly then closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. Erica placed her hand on his chest then looked at the Doctor and he had a look in his eyes that bothered her.

"He is alright, isn't he?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, he is," he said with a nod.

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know," he said as she blinked and placed her hand on top of Jamie's hand.

Adric stood near the console as he tapped his fingers and the TARDIS grumbled, making him look up.

"No, I am not alright," he said and the TARDIS blew warm air over him. "It's that man that the Doctor brought in. Who is he?"

The TARDIS flashed the lights over the console as he turned around and looked at the screen. Images of Jamie with the Doctor, with Ben and Polly, with Victoria and with Zoe appeared on the screen as Adric saw that they were all smiling and how happy the Doctor looked. There was video of Jamie and the Doctor working on console and how the Doctor laughed when Jamie accidentally shocked himself.

Adric looked at the images when the images stopped and he gently pounded his fist on the console. He had never thought he would be jealous of someone but he was and Adric ran out of the control room, heading down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor stopped short after walking into the room and saw Erica sitting on the chair wirh her head resting on Jamie's arm. Nyssa hushed him as the Doctor walked closer and tilted his head to one side.

"I found her like that," Nyssa whispered and the Doctor blinked then looked at the monitor.

"How is he?" he asked.

"His vital signs are improving," Nyssa said as he nodded and looked down at Jamie. "I remember you saying his name after you regenerated. Is he your son?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, giving her a look.

"You were very concerned when you saw him lying there and took great care in preserving his life. I know you would have done that with anyone but I saw in your eyes that you didn't want him to die. My father would get that look in his eyes if I had been injured as a child."

"No, he isn't my son," the Doctor said softly and absentmindedly stroked Jamie's hair.

"A lover then?" she asked and his eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not!" he said, getting angry.

"There is no reason to get angry. I was just offering an alternate reason for your caring so much about him."

"No, he wasn't that. You were closer with the son idea. Even though I have children, I wasn't close to them and felt like I failed them. When I met Jamie, I thought I had another chance at being a father and he seemed to need one," he said as Jamie smiled and the Doctor smiled back. "He doesn't have a father, you see, and we adopted each other. It was the same with Zoe, though Victoria thought me as a father as well."

"But you were closer to Jamie?"

"Yes," he said when Erica sighed then sat up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Hello."

"Hello," Erica said then yawned and looked at Jamie. "Has there been any change?"

"His vital signs are improving." Nyssa said as she turned the monitor screen to face Erica and she looked at the screen.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Erica asked as she stood up and stroked Jamie's hair.

"His body needs rest in order to heal," the Doctor said as he walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yes, I am hungry," Erica said and he looked at Nyssa.

"Take Miss Greggs to the kitchen and get her something to eat," he said and Nyssa walked to them and nodded toward the door. Watching them leave the room, the Doctor looked down at Jamie and sighed, gently patting Jamie's shoulder.

"Adric?" Tegan asked when she saw Adric sitting on his bed and stood in the doorway to his room.

"Go away," he said as she rolled her eyes and headed for the bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and he looked at her.

"Why did he have to come back?" Adric sighed and Tegan pouted.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Jamie McCrimmon, the man in the medical bay."

"Oh, well, he's sick and the Doctor's taking care of him."

"Did you know that McCrimmon used to travel with the Doctor?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"I do remember the Doctor explained regeneration to me when I asked him what had happened, and he had shown me the other lives he had, but he never mentioned traveling with anyone else. Well, there was Romana and K-9, but…" he said as Tegan placed her hand on his shoulder and he pouted.

"Are you jealous that there is another man on board?"

"No!" he said as he made a face then sighed and looked down. "Yes, I am jealous. The Doctor and Jamie were very close, almost like a father and son, yet the Doctor could care less about me."

"Oh, Adric, that's silly," she said while he blinked and she rubbed his back. "Why don't you go find the Doctor and talk to him?"

Nodding, Adric got off the bed as he left the room and Tegan watched him then frowned, hoping that he was going to be alright.

Erica nibbled on the sandwich the TARDIS had made her then sipped on the tea when a screen rose out of the table and she jumped, nearly spitting the tea out of her mouth. Blinking, she looked at the screen when Jamie's image appeared on the screen and she smiled. She listened to the soft sound of bagpipes playing as the screen split in half and another face appeared.

"I am making this recording to document the meeting and travels with one of my best friends. I don't normally do this, but he was a very special young man," the second Doctor said and Erica smiled. "His name was James Robert McCrimmon. I met him on 16 April in the year seventeen forty-five, no, wait, that was seventeen forty-six. I do get that mixed up. Now, I was still traveling with Ben and Polly at the time and wasn't sure if I was ready to have someone else come on board the TARDIS. I was still getting to know them and I, myself, had just regenerated…."

"What does that mean?" Erica asked when another screen appeared and she read what was on the screen. She wasn't sure if she believed what she was reading when the screen showed her who Ben and Polly were and she smiled as the screen went blank then looked at the other screen.

"As I was saying, Ben, Polly and I ended up getting involved in the Battle of Culloden and Jamie aided us in our adventure. I thought he had stayed on the ship with his laird and his laird's daughter but he had hidden away on the rowboat that was taking us back to Inverness and helped us get back to the TARDIS. He did assure me that he could take care of himself, which I knew he could, but Polly had a soft spot for this poor orphan and half begged me to take him with us. I do admit I was reluctant, but he did seem pleased with the idea of traveling with us, so I let him come on board. Now, I am sure that no one would believe him if he ever told about going to Atlantis, but he did. That was when I learned that the poor lad couldn't swim. Seeing that the TARDIS does have a pool, he was able to improve his swimming skills and is an excellent swimmer. Now, I did become very concerned when he was injured on our trip to the moon. Luckily it turned out that he only had a concussion and a fever. This concern was the start of my thinking of him as more than a companion. He would tease, joke and pester me about things (Mostly about my not being able to get the TARDIS where I wanted her to go.) and I took that as his being from a different timeline and needed instruction about what he didn't understand. He acted very bravely when we met the Macra and the Chameleon Race, though the sight of an airplane did scare the poor lad."

The other screen flicked on as Erica looked at pictures of the Macra, airplanes and the Chameleons and sighed, knowing that seeing a large monster crab and an airplane would have scared the life out of her.

"Now, it was when we met the Chameleons that Ben and Polly left and I thought Jamie would leave as well. That was not the case and we were kidnapped then faced an old enemy of mine. I believe that the daleks will always be a thorn in my side, no matter how long I live."

Erica looked at the other screen as the daleks appeared on the screen and she tried not to laugh. She wondered why something so silly could be dangerous then saw the daleks destroying things and sighed, looking at the other screen.

"It was during this time that we met Victoria and Jamie took a shine to her. Oh, he didn't think I noticed that he had feeling for her, but a…well…"father" notices these things. Victoria traveled with us and we encountered Ice Warriors, Yetis, an alternate universe version of someone that looked like me, which bothered me greatly, and some other beings."

Erica looked at the other screen as she saw what Victoria looked like, what a Yeti and an Ice Warrior were and smiled at how harmless Yetis looked. She sipped on the tea then looked at the other screen and placed the cup on the table.

"Jamie and Victoria were growing closer during our travels and he did ask me about my opinion on how he should handle telling her about how he felt. Well, not being one who has succeeded in the romance department, I won't go into that, I told him the best thing to do is just tell her. This never happened as Victoria, traumatized by one of our adventures, left us and Jamie lost his nerve. I do not fault him for it and do miss Victoria. She was like a daughter to me but I knew that she wasn't able to handle life on board the TARDIS. Now, neither Jamie nor I were ready to have someone else on board so soon after losing her, but this little minx of a girl snuck on board and it was too late to turn around and take her home. I am talking about Zoe,"

Erica looked at the screen when she saw what Zoe looked like and some video of her interacting with the Doctor and/or Jamie and Erica smiled, sipping on the tea. The screen also showed video of Jamie interacting with the Doctor, Ben, Polly and Victoria as well and she saw how happy all of them looked.

"Zoe became a valued friend and a little sister to Jamie. They were constantly arguing and teasing each other and I felt more and more like a father. I did keep order the best I could and do admit I liked it when I got in a middle of a group hug with the two of them. I had my little family and felt happy for the first time in a long time. The three of us took on Dominators and their Quarks, Krotons, Ice Warriors, Space Pirates and other beings but, alas, my little family was about to be torn apart."

Erica looked at the screen as she saw what Dominators, Quarks, Krotons and Space Pirates looked like then wonder what happened to Zoe.

"The three of us had arrived on a planet that was being used for war games and people from different points in Earth's military history were used as pawns. I was able to stop the games but only with the help of my people, the Time Lords. I had been on the run from them for a long time and knew my capture would result in something terrible. What I didn't know was that the Time Lords were going to take Jamie and Zoe away from me and erase all but their first adventures with me from their minds. There was no reason for that, but I knew it had to happen. It hurt to say goodbye to my sweet Zoe. It hurt more to say goodbye to Jamie, the son in my hearts and my best friend. Though I knew Zoe would be alright when she was returned to her timeline, I was unsure what would happen to Jamie and was slightly relived when I saw him chasing after that redcoat. I do hope that he will survive the battle and live a long, happy life."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as Erica watched the screen grow blank then went back into the table and she sat back in the chair. A warm blast of air made her look up as she wiped her eyes then smiled and stroked the tabletop.

"Thank you," she whispered then got up and left the room and the TARDIS softly grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Are you going to wake up?" Erica asked while she stroked Jamie's hair and watched Jamie's eyes moving behind his eyelids. Tegan walked inside the room while carrying a dress she had gotten from the wardrobe room and placed the dress on the chair, making Erica turn and look at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. The Doctor thought you'd like to change clothes," Tegan said and Erica looked at the dress.

"Where did that come from?" Erica asked as she walked to the chair and picked the dress up. It was a light blue collar with a high neckline and white lace on the cuffs and skirt.

"Well, seeing that most of us are women, the Doctor provides clothes for us to wear whenever we're going somewhere. There are clothes for him as well. Though I never see him wear anything other than what he wears now," Tegan said when a dressing screen appeared in the corner and Erica walked to the dressing screen, going behind it. Tegan waited until she changed clothes and Erica was surprised that not only were there undergarments but the dress fit and she walked out from behind the dress screen, handing Tegan the clothes.

"This material is amazing!" Erica said with a smile as Tegan nodded then left the room and Erica walked to the bed, sitting down on the chair. Taking Jamie's hand, she watched the screen on the monitor when Jamie deeply sighed and she looked at him. His eyelids slowly moved then he opened his eyes and blinked. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

"Aye," he said softly then turned his head and blinked, clearing his vision. "Ye changed yer dress."

"Yes, I did," Erica said as she looked down and he smiled sweetly at her. He then slowly looked around when a warm blast of wind blew his hair around and he smiled. "Hello, Old Girl."

"You know where you are?" Erica asked and he nodded his head. Just then the door opened when the Doctor walked into the room and she turned to look at him. "He's awake!"

"I know," the Doctor said when he walked to the bed and looked down at Jamie. "Hello, Jamie, nice to see you again."

"Who are ye?" Jamie asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said while Jamie thought for a few seconds then smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Ye mean like that time we met…?" Jamie asked when a cold blast of air blew his hair around and he looked up at the ceiling. He knew that a cold blast of air meant something was wrong as he looked at the Doctor and sighed. "Never mind,"

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked as he checked the monitors then looked at Erica and half smiled. "Ah, I'm glad that the dress fits."

"Yes, thank you," Erica said as the Doctor looked at the screens and Jamie watched him. The Doctor started removing the wires from Jamie's head and chest then turned the monitors off when he patted Jamie's shoulder and smiled.

"You're going to be fine," the Doctor said as Jamie nodded and the Doctor pushed the button on the side of the bed, making the bed move upward until Jamie was sitting upright. Sitting on the bed, the Doctor looked at Jamie and Jamie brushed some hair out of his face. "Now, mind telling me how you ended up in prison?"

"If ye tell me why ye dinnae look like the Doctor I remember," Jamie said with a smile. The Doctor told him about his forced regeneration while a small screen came down from the ceiling and Erica sat on the edge of the bed next to Jamie. The Doctor explained about what happened to his third life and how he regenerated into his fourth life and Jamie blinked with a hint of a smile on his face. "He's all teeth an' hair."

"Yes, he was," the Doctor said then blushed and continued. He told about how he regenerated again and Erica covered her mouth, to hide that she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You fell off a tower," she said and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but can I just say that this life is very handsome?"

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes," Erica said and the tops of the Doctor's ears turned pink. Coughing, the Doctor smiled at her and Erica smiled back.

"Anyway, Jamie, what happened?" the Doctor asked and Jamie sighed, placing the back of his head against the pillow.

"Well, ye see…." Jamie said and the Doctor sighed, giving him a stern look.

"What have I told you about talking properly?"

"Sorry, Doctor. You see, after the Time Lords left me at Culloden, I was chasing after this redcoat when we went over the top of this hill. I chased him down to the bottom of the hill and was surrounded by some more redcoats. I was sure they were going to kill me but they just knocked me out and I woke up in a prison wagon. It took a few days to get to the prison and I have been there for the last four years," Jamie said and the Doctor felt his hearts hurting.

"I am so sorry," he sighed and Jamie pouted. Erica loved how Jamie's lower lip stuck out when he pouted and he looked at her then smiled.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didnae ken what was going to happen."

"You wouldn't have to have gone through all that if I had let you stay with me."

"Doctor," Jamie said as he sat up then realized that he wasn't wearing anything under the sheets and blankets and tucked them around his waist. Erica was looking at the Doctor as the Doctor smiled and walked to the small cupboard. Opening the door, he took out a blue dressing gown when he walked back to the bed and handed it to Jamie. Erica covered her eyes as Jamie, with help from the Doctor, stood up, placed the dressing gown on then got back into bed and tapped Erica's arm, making her lower her hands. "Anyway, Doctor, as I was going to say, you dinnae have to be sorry. True, I admit it's no picnic, but I'm alright and ken that I'll either be pardoned at some point or sent to the Colonies."

"I've heard about sending prisoners to the Colonies but they are then sold into slavery," Erica said, fluffing the pillow behind Jamie's back.

"Aye, I have heard the same, but I wouldnae mind," Jamie said as the Doctor sighed and blinked.

"No," the Doctor said and balled his hands into fists. He stormed out of the room as Jamie looked at Erica and she shrugged.

"Those bloody idiots!" the Doctor shouted when he came into the control room then stopped when he saw Adric sitting on the jump seat and was looking up at the ceiling. Walking to the jump seat, he stood next to Adric and looked up, trying to see what he was looking at. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Adric sighed then looked at the floor and the Doctor looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" he shouted and the Doctor's eyes went wide. "Sorry, I'm just mad because…because he's here!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about that man in the medical bay," Adric sighed and the Doctor looked at the door to the hallway.

"You mean Jamie?" he asked and Adric nodded. "Why are you mad at him for? You haven't met him yet."

"But he traveled with you before I did."

"So did a lot of others."

"But you weren't as close to them as you were to Jamie. I've seen the pictures and video. The two of you looked like…well, you looked like how my father and I looked when we did things together. So, I have to ask, if he's here, what are you going to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to abandon me somewhere and just go traveling with him?"

The Doctor was stunned. No one has ever asked him that question before and he blinked.

"No, I would never do that."

"Is the only reason you let me come with you was so I could become his replacement?"

"No," the Doctor said then knelt down in front of Adric and placed his hand on the arm of the chair. "Adric, I want you to understand that every one of my companions is special to me. It doesn't matter if they're a genius, a fighter, a reporter, a flight attendant or, heh, a tin dog. I wouldn't abandon or trade any of them for anything and THAT includes you! Do you understand?"

"Yes," Adric said with a nod of his head.

"Good, now why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

Nodding, Adric got up as he left the room and the Doctor walked to the console. He felt the TARDIS trying to help him calm down as he looked at the screen and blinked. He started typing on the keyboard when he looked at what he wrote and wiggled his finger over the SEND button. Deleting the message, the Doctor sat down on the jump seat and knew, if he had sent the message, the Time Lords would take Jamie and Erica back and he thumped his fist on the arm of the chair and frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erica said as she tried to get Jamie to lie down and he gently removed her hands from his shoulders then shook his head, smiling.

"I want tae get up!" he said then gently moved his legs to the side of the bed and pushed up, holding onto the bed. His legs felt rubbery as he stood straighter and she ran around to the other side of the bed, holding him around his waist. He carefully moved one foot then the other as she looked down at his legs and blushed. He had very nice legs and they weren't as hairy as she thought they would be. They walked around the room until she sat him down and he smiled up at her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Adric asked as he came into the room and they looked at him.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked as Adric walked closer and stood near the chair.

"I'm Adric," he said and Jamie stuck his hand out.

"I'm…"

"You are James Robert McCrimmon," Adric said and Jamie nodded. "Again, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I want tae get up," Jamie said with a grin and Erica rolled her eyes.

"You were up. Now it's time for you to get back in bed," she said and he looked at her.

"You are stubborn, aye?" he asked and she laughed.

"Just like you," she teased and he shook his head.

"I dinnae want tae lay down in here," he said then looked at Adric and blinked. "Is my room still here?"

"I don't know," Adric said when one of the screens clicked on and he looked at it. He moved his finger along the screen when he smiled and looked at Jamie. "Yes, it's still here."

"Then that's where I'm going tae lay down!" Jamie said as he carefully stood up and headed for the door. Erica and Adric followed him when the door opened and they were all stunned to see a wheelchair in the hallway.

"Oh, the Doctor used that after he regenerated. He was too tired to walk," Adric said and Jamie looked at Erica and shrugged his shoulders. Erica helped Jamie sit down as Adric stood behind the wheelchair and Jamie looked up at him.

"If I remember right, my room is that way," Jamie said, pointing to the left as Adric nodded and started pushing the wheelchair down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Slow down!" Erica shouted as Jamie ran and Adric, who was laughing, was holding onto the arms of the wheelchair. Jamie had suggested that he should push the wheelchair for a bit while they went down the hallways and he came to a stop, leaning against the wall. He was breathing hard and fast as Erica caught up with them and Adric got up, helping Jamie sit down. "You two are such children!"

"Aye, we are," Jamie panted then winked at Adric and Adric smiled.

"Well, if you two are not going to behave then I will push," she said as Jamie pouted and they went down the hallway. Adric told them to stop when they came to a door and Jamie looked up at the nameplate over the door. JAMIE was written there as he smiled and carefully stood up, placing his hand on the door handle. He opened the door as he walked inside the room and the lights came on inside the room.

The walls were a light tan color with a hard wood floor and the light modules shimmered on the walls. A wooden wardrobe faced the wooden bed and a light tan duvet was under the sheepskin blanket. The pillows were made from soft foam rubber and the air smelt like fresh cut heather and moss. There was a dresser to the left and a night table was to the right of the bed with a small lamp, an alarm clock and three silver frames on the top. A picture of the Doctor, Ben and Polly were in the first frame, a picture of Victoria was in the middle frame and a picture of Zoe was in the last one and a watch was draped over the frame with the first frame.

"Bugger," Jamie said as he slowly walked to the night table and picked up the picture frame of the picture of him and the second Doctor. Placing the picture frame down, he sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Opening the drawer in the night table, he looked at the things he had gathered over the years when he removed the white transistor radio and smiled, brushing from of the fringe from his eyes. He turned the transistor radio on but only heard static as he turned it off and placed it back in the drawer, closing the drawer. Erica stood in the doorway while she watched him sitting there and Adric nodded, walking away while pushing the wheelchair in front of him. Jamie blinked when he stood up and walked to the wardrobe.

"Please still be in there," he whispered and opened the door to the wardrobe.

Hanging neatly on the hangers were a wide variety of shirts, his vest with the neckerchief, a few jackets, sporrans, some jumpers and kilts and a variety of boots were at the bottom of the wardrobe. His hand shook a bit when he removed one of the kilts when he looked at the McCrimmon tartan and sighed. He looked at the mirror that hung on the back of the door as he looked at his reflection and smiled. He removed a white shirt, his vest, a sporran and brown boots when he closed the doors and looked over at the bathroom door.

"Need any help?" Erica asked when he jumped and dropped the clothes, sporran and boots on the floor. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright. I forgot that ye were there," he said as she walked inside the room and picked the clothes, sporran and boots off the floor. "Ye do ken that it's nae proper for a young lass tae be in a man's room unless they are married, aye?"

"Yes, I do," she said as she placed everything neatly on the bed and smiled at him. "I will be out in the hallway if you need me."

Watching her leave the room and close the door, Jamie smiled then shook his head and headed for the bathroom. The lights came on as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and blinked. His hair was long and matted with knots and he looked like he needed a shave. The guards had supervised the times he shaved with the straight razor the prisoners had to share and he rubbed his fingers along the stubble on his face and chin.

"Ye think ye can help me look the way I used tae?" he asked while looking at the ceiling and a warm blast of air blew his hair around.

Erica had gotten hungry while waiting for Jamie to come out of his room as she sat in the kitchen and nibbled on some chocolate biscuits the TARDIS had provided her. She heard someone coming when she looked up and her mouth dropped open.

Jamie stood in the doorway as he smiled at her and her eyes quickly walked up his body. The brown boots came half way up his muscular calves while the kilt hugged the curves of his hips and the sporran rested against his thighs. He had found the spare dirk that the TARDIS had made him on the dresser and it hung from his belt. The white shirt clung to his tightly muscular arms and chest and was open enough to show the muscles of his chest. He wiggles his shoulders to adjust the sheepskin lined vest but she wondered what he was wearing on his wrist. It was the watch that Polly had given him and he was also wearing the small gold ring that Zoe had bought him on Rennal III on his right pinkie. His hair had been cut short and the fringe had been feathered back. She did miss the stubble, but liked how youthful and full of mischief his face looked. Smiling, he walked to the table while she watched the kilt swirling around his legs and a blush moved across her cheeks.

"Hello," he said as he sat down and she tried to get her heart to calm down.

"Um, hello, you look…" she said and he smiled a crooked smile at her.

"I look different?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say."

"Well, this is how I used tae look before…" Jamie said when she reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"Jamie, the Doctor said that you were flogged. How did that happen?" she asked then saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I dinnae want tae talk aboot it, if it's all the same tae you," he said and she nodded.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," she said and he smiled sweetly at her. He sighed when a plate with a turkey and cheese sandwich, some crisps and a glass of milk appeared on the table in front of him and he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm one an' twenty years old. Can I have a beer?" he asked as a blast of cold air blew through his hair and he rolled his eyes, smiling. "Alright, I'll drink the milk."

After they ate, Erica was surprised when the table cleared itself and Jamie smiled, standing up. He took her hand as they left the kitchen and headed down the hallway. He glanced over to see her looking at him and gently squeezed her fingers. They went around the corner when they walked inside the control room and he held the door open for her.

"Whoa," Tegan said when she saw Jamie walking into the room and Nyssa looked over at him.

"Yes, he is rather pleasing," she said and Tegan smiled. Jamie led Erica to the console when the Doctor looked up and blinked.

"I thought you were resting," he said but Jamie shook his head and Adric got up so Erica could sit down on the jump seat.

"No, I dinnae feel like staying in bed. I was surprised that you kept my room," Jamie said and the Doctor glanced at him then looked at the screen.

"Of course I kept it," he said with a nod of his head.

"Did you keep Zoe's room as well?"

"Yes, I did."

"Excuse me, Doctor, but can we go home now?" Erica asked when she stood up and walked to the console.

"I was planning on doing just that, but it appears that we're sort of stuck at the moment," the Doctor said as he walked around the console then gently moved her aside so he could get by.

"Do you need some help?" Jamie asked when he knelt down and Tegan titled her head to one side.

"No, and, Tegan, please stop trying to look under Jamie's kilt," the Doctor said and Tegan coughed, looking down at the floor. Jamie smiled at her as a blush moved across Tegan's cheeks and Adric softly snickered. The Doctor knelt down when he removed one of the panels then crawled under the console and looked up at the control circuit boards. Adric knelt down next to him when the Doctor removed one of the control circuit boards and carefully say up. "Ah, here's the trouble."

"What is that?" Erica asked while he stood up and looked at her, arching his cricket hat back on his head.

"This is one of the main guidance boards. Don't worry, I have an extra," he said then left the room and Jamie shrugged his shoulders. The Doctor walked back into the room as they looked at him and he looked at Jamie. "Jamie, will you come help me look for it?"

"Aye, Doctor," he said when he followed him out of the room and the door closed behind them. They walked down the hallway when they came to the supply room and the Doctor opened the door. Walking inside, the Doctor looked through the bits and pieces on the shelves while Jamie stood in the doorway and the Doctor glanced over at him from time to time.

"Well?" the Doctor asked and Jamie blinked.

"Well what?" Jamie asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you got flogged?"

"Nay, Doctor, I'm nae going tae tell you."

"Jamie, someone….," he said and Jamie sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Doctor, I ken full well what they did. I just dinnae want tae talk aboot it," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded his head, finding the control circuit board he was looking for and walked to him.

"Right, let's go," he said as they left the room and Jamie closed the door behind them.

31 May 1751

The grass blew back and forth while the low wheezing sound filled the air and the TARDIS materialized. The doors opened while the Doctor, Erica and Jamie walked outside and Jamie held onto Erica's hand. Tegan, Nyssa and Adric followed them outside when Nyssa closed the door and they looked around. Jamie had changed back into his prison clothes and boots as he sighed and Tegan frowned, tapping the Doctor's arm.

"Ok, where's the prison?" Tegan asked.

"Yes, this looks like someone's estate," Nyssa said.

"Wait," Erica said as she walked to the stone wall and looked at the nameplate that hung on the wall. "Oh, this is Crystal Snow!"

"What is that?" Adric asked.

"That's my home!" she said then pushed on the iron gate. The iron gate wasn't locked as they moved by it and walked down the dirt path. A few minutes later they stood in front of a four story, stone house and ten marble stairs led up to the front door. The cobblestone circle encircled a large marble fountain and the water trickled light from the small boy, who looked like he was peeing into the fountain. The lawn and grounds were neatly trimmed as the leaves of the large trees moved in the breeze and the ivy clung to the walls of the house. Erica half ran up the stairs as they followed her when she stopped and knocked on the door. They waited a few second when the door opened and a tall woman with a round face, white hair and green eyes looked at them and looked like she was going to faint at the sight of Erica. "Hello, Mrs. McDouglas."

"Miss Erica, is it really you, Dear?" she asked and Erica frowned, wondering what was the matter.

"Of course it's me. What is that matter with you?" Erica asked and Mrs, McDouglas sighed.

"Well, it's just that it's been a year since the angels took you and…" she said and Eric gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded when the Doctor walked closer and held his hand up.

"Hello, I am the Doctor. This is going to sound odd, but what year is this?" he asked and Mrs. McDouglas looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"It is the year seventeen fifty-one," she said and Jamie smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Och, I see ye're still having trouble getting tae where ye want tae go," Jamie teased and the Doctor growled, glaring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mrs. McDouglas brought in the tea cart while the Doctor stood in front of the window with his hands behind his back and Erica sat on the couch next to Jamie and Adric.

"Would you like some tea, Suhr?" Mrs. McDouglas asked as the Doctor turned around then nodded, walking to the couch where Nyssa was sitting.

"Have you sent word to my father yet?" Erica asked.

"Aye, Simon sent Jesse just a few minutes ago."

"How long will it take him to get to the prison?" the Doctor asked.

"It will take him three days to get there on horseback."

"Which means it will take him three more days to get back."

"Yes, Suhr."

"If you don't mind me asking," the Doctor said as he sat on the couch and Mrs. McDouglas handed him a cup of tea. "Who told you that angels came and took Erica and Jamie away?"

"It was Bethanna, wasn't it?" Erica asked and the Doctor looked at her.

"Who is Bethanna?"

"She is my nanny," Erica said and Jamie smiled, picking one of the sandwiches off the plate on the teacart.

"Ye, uh, you must have seen her, Doctor. She was the one reading the bible," Jamie said while the Doctor thought for a few minutes then blinked and nodded.

"Oh, yes, she was sitting in the corner."

"Where is she?" Erica asked Mrs. McDouglas and Mrs. McDouglas sighed.

"I'm afraid you father had to place her in Green Garden, Miss," she said and Erica's eyes went wide.

"What is Green Garden?" the Doctor asked.

"It is a mental institution," Erica said as she started chewing on her fingernail and Jamie sweetly smiled. He chewed on his fingernails when he was nervous as well and he reached over and gently moved her hand into her lap.

"Proper ladies dinnae chew their nails," he said with a smile and she nodded.

"Why did he place her in a mental institution?" Nyssa asked and Mrs. McDouglas looked at her then sighed.

"It was because she kept telling people about seeing this angel coming out of a blue light and then he took Miss Erica and you, Surh, to Heaven," she said as she pointed to Jamie and Jamie nodded.

"Yes, I can see where that would be considered odd," the Doctor said, nodding his head.

"So, if the angels didn't take you, Miss," she said as she looked at Erica. "How did you get out of the prison without anyone seeing you?"

The Doctor had discussed a cover story with Erica as she felt Jamie placing his hand on top of hers and smiled at him.

"The Doctor is an associate of Doctor Dryer and Doctor Dryer sent for him to take care of Mr. McCrimmon. When he saw how ill Mr. McCrimmon was, he had him transferred to his carriage and I went along with him to make sure Mr. McCrimmon received the proper care," Erica said.

"And you two are the Doctor's assistants?" Mrs. McDouglas asked, looking at Tegan, Nyssa and Adric.

"Yes," Nyssa asked with a nod of her head.

"Adric is my apprentice," the Doctor said and Mrs. McDouglas nodded.

"Well, I am glad that you are safe, Miss," she said then left the room and closed the door. Waiting a few minutes, the Doctor walked to the door then opened the door, looking into the hallway. Nodding, he closed the door then walked to the couch and sat down next to Nyssa.

"I am sorry about your nanny," the Doctor said as Erica nodded and softly sighed.

"She was always a little skittish," Erica said when she stood up and walked to the window. Jamie watched her then looked at the Doctor and the Doctor nodded his head. Slowly getting up, Jamie walked to Erica when he placed his hand on her shoulder and she glanced at his hand then looked out of the window again.

"Are ye alright?" he asked when she shook her head and the tears trickled down her cheeks. Carefully turning her toward him, Jamie held her as she placed her forehead against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Looking at Nyssa, Tegan and Adric, the Doctor stood up, nodded his head toward the door and they got up. Jamie heard them walking to the door when he looked at the Doctor and let go of Erica. "Where are you going?"

"We're going back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said and Jamie walked to him, standing in front of him then crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you're nae," Jamie said and the Doctor saw the anger in his eyes.

"Jamie…"

"Nay, you cannae leave. Ah, this is nae aboot me missing you an' wanting tae come traveling with you again. This is aboot my life! Do you THINK they'll believe me, let alone Mrs. McDouglas, when Erica's father returns an' I tell him how we got out of that room? He'll have me killed before I can open my mouth!" he half shouted and the Doctor sighed, looking down at his feet.

"You're right, he would, but I was going back to the TARDIS because there is something more going on. I mean why did we land here a year after we left? Why did we land HERE instead of the prison? Why…" the Doctor said and Jamie half smiled.

"I understand," he said with a nod of his head.

"Then let's all go back to the TARDIS and find out what's going on?" Erica asked as they looked at her and she blinked. "What?"

"You're not coming," the Doctor said and she placed her fists on her hips.

"Yes, I am!" she said with a stern tone in her voice and Jamie smiled at her.

"You better let her come along, Doctor, she doesnae seem like the lass that takes no for an answer," he said.

"He's right! Unless you want me to tell them the truth, I'm coming with you!" she said and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go," the Doctor said as they left the room and Erica walked beside him. No one said a word as they left the house while the Doctor glanced over at her and smiled.

Erica walked down the hallway while she tried to find the kitchen when she thought she heard birdsong and stood in the doorway. Walking inside the room, she swore she was outside as the trees surrounded her and the leaves blew in the wind. She could smell the wildflowers as she walked down the pathway and could just hear the sound of running water. Slowly she walked along the pathway until she came to a clearing and her eyes went wide. The waterfall fell to the lake below while a soft mist floated over the water and a large rock stuck out of the water near the shoreline.

"Oh," she whispered while she ducked down behind a rock and peeked out at what was in front of her.

Jamie sat naked on a rock with his legs bent up and his wrists resting on his knees. She looked at his muscular back when he arched his back and she tried not to gasp. She could barely see the white scars on his back as the scars made a pattern like cracked ice on his skin and she wondered how the scars got there. Jamie rubbed his fingers in his hair then stood up and Erica's eyes went wide. His bottom was perfectly shaped as were his legs and her heart nearly stopped when he squatted down then stood up again.

"Blimey," she mouthed when Jamie took a running start then dived into the air and went into the water. Erica knew that it was wrong to do what she was about to do as she softly moved through the bushes and waited for him to come back up. Jamie broke the surface of the water as he shook the water out of his hair and Erica smiled. She watched him swim but ducked down if he looked toward the shore and he pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

"Hello?" he called out a few times then shrugged and continues swimming. He vanished in the mist as Erica stood up and frowned. She walked toward the water but couldn't see anything and scratched the back of her head. She started getting worried as she stood there while water dripped onto the sand and someone walked closer. "Enjoying the view?"

"AH!" Erica screamed as Jamie smiled and a blush rose up her neck then across her cheeks. Her heart slammed in her chest as he tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Where did you come from?"

"I swam around the left shore an' came around this side of the rock," he said as she growled and he laughed.

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Well, you shouldnae have been watching me!" he corrected, wagging a finger at her.

"Well, you should have been wearing something!" she corrected, swatting his finger away.

"Ye are such a naughty lass," he said when he picked the towel off the ground, wrapped it around his waist then walked away and Erica blinked then softly laughed, shaking her head.

Warren Greggs stood at the railing of the small balcony while the guards led the prisoners in from their shift and he softly sighed. Ever since he lost Erica, he didn't care about what happened to the prisoners but he did wonder why there were so many new faces. Leaning his hands on the railing, he looked down at the prisoners while a tall man with black hair and steel gray eyes walked up behind him and gently coughed, making him turn around. The man was wearing a dark suit and shoes and a white coat and Greggs gave him a cool look as he placed on hand on the railing.

"Ah, Doctor Miller, what can I do for you?" he asked and Doctor Thomas Miller slowly blinked his eyes while placing his hands behind his back. Warden Greggs had Doctor Dryer transferred to another prison after Erica and Jamie vanished and was surprised how quickly a new doctor was assigned to the prison.

"I thought you might to like to see my latest findings," he said as Doctor Miller handed Greggs some papers and Greggs looked at the information. Doctor Miller had been using some of the prisoners for experimentation but the prisoners either died or were not what he needed and Greggs nodded, handing the papers back to him.

"Do you need any more prisoners?" Greggs asked as Doctor Miller slightly smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Yes, I do require ten more prisoners," he said and Greggs nodded.

"Have the guards bring you the men you need," he said and Doctor Miller slightly nodded his head then walked away. Greggs placed his hands on the railing as he watched the prisoners being led to the cells and the light of small disc embedded in the skin behind his left ear twinkled on and off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Four years earlier)

_The ride in the prison wagon was harsh as the wheels hit the holes in the road and bounced his head against the side of the wagon for the hundredth time. He sighed when the wagon slowed down and he looked up, seeing the gray stone walls. Most of the prisoners groaned when the large iron doors creaked open and the wagon went inside the prison. The large iron doors clanked shut as the guards opened the back of the wagon, pulling the prisoners out of the wagon. Some of the prisoners stumbled out of the wagon while he looked around and looked up at the small balcony. Greggs stood by the railing as he looked down at them and nodded at the guards. The guards led them to the center of the main room when he looked at the three large poles of stone and at the manacles that were hanging there. One of the guards pushed him forward as he sighed and walked slowly toward the middle pole. One of the guards stripped him of his shirt then shackled his wrists over his head and shackled his ankles to the pole._

"_What is your name?" Greggs shouted but he didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and heard a loud crack of the whip._

"AH!" Jamie said as he sat up and his heart slammed in the chest. Erica had offered them rooms for the night and the fire in the fireplace gently crackled. He leaned back on the soft feather pillows while the sweat rolled down his back and chest and he tried to calm down. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply through his nose when he heard a soft knock on the door and he looked at the door. Moving the duvet back, he got up and walked to the door. He opened the door when he looked into Erica's worried eyes and she held her dressing gown closed.

"I heard you call out. Are you alright?" she asked and he brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Aye, I'm fine," he said when she saw his hands shaking and he tucked them under his arms.

"I can see that," she said then walked by him and he turned, watching her head for the small couch in front of the fireplace.

"Ye ken that a young lass shouldnae be in a man's room if they are nae married," he said as he closed the door and walked to the couch.

"You told me that before, but this is an emergency," she said as he sat down and smoothed out the bottom of the nightshirt she had given him.

"I have had nightmares before," he said and Erica nodded.

"My mother always said talking about nightmares make them less scary."

"Where is your mother?" he asked and she sighed, looking at her hands.

"She died when I was seven," she said softly and he placed his hand on top of hers. She smiled then patted his hand and looked at the fire. "So, what was the nightmare about?"

"It was aboot the day I arrived at the prison. See, the new prisoners were lined up in front of these poles an', one by one, they were chained to the pole an' flogged," he said and her eyes went wide.

"That is barbaric!" she said and he nodded. "Wait, is that why you were flogged?"

"It was the first time I was flogged, aye," he said with a nod of his head. "The pole had manacles on the top of the pole an' the guard lifted my arms up over my head then shackled my wrists to the pole. Then he pulled my legs straight, as he pushed me against the pole, an' shackled my ankles tae the pole. I placed my forehead against the pole as the guard started flogging me an' the warden kept asking me my name," he said and Erica gasped.

"Was the warden my…my father?" she asked and he nodded.

"I didnae say anything at first. It was after the fourth or fifth time when I told him that I was James Robert McCrimmon an' he told the guard to keep flogging me. I must have passed out at one point because I woke up lying in my stomach in the medical ward," he said as tears trickled down her cheeks and he moved closer, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumb.

"When was the next time he had you flogged?" she asked then sighed and Jamie moved closer, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Well, he had me flogged several times because I wasnae telling him the right name. I figured out that he wanted me tae tell him that I was nothing, but I wasnae going tae tell him that. There was one time that I got flogged because I punched a guard in the mouth, but that was only because he was bullying one of the weaker prisoners. The last time was…" Jamie said then thought for a few seconds and smiled. "That was seven months ago. I pissed on one of the guard's boots."

"I can't believe that my father could be so heartless. He treats our servants like they are a part of the family," she said and he moved closer, sliding his arms around her. She placed her head on his shoulder while they watched the fire and he stroked her hair.

"When ye were coming tae the prison, what did ye think the prisoners were like?" he finally asked and she sighed, taking his hand in hers.

"I thought they were just…that they were merely animals. I heard the stories about the Highlanders and how they treat those that come onto their lands. They kill strangers and…well, they eat them," she said and he softly laughed.

"Nay, that's nae true. It is true that my people are proud, an' will protect our land an' love ones, but we wouldnae go that far."

"There are other stories that the Highlanders are godless savages," she said and he blinked.

"Nay, I am a Paptist," he said as she smiled and snuggled closer, placing her arm around his waist.

"Is that why you didn't mind Bethanna reading her bible?"

"Nay, I found it comforting," he said and she nodded.

"I would like to go see her," she aid and Jamie looked down at her.

"I dinnae think that would be a good idea. She already thinks we're angels now. If she saw us, she might think we have come tae get her," he said with a hint of a smile and she nodded.

"Are you going to leave with the Doctor?" she asked and he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"I dinnae think so. True, I am glad tae see him again, but I've out grown the need for adventuring."

"How did you remember him, by the way? The TARDIS showed me that these Time Lords removed all but your first adventure with him."

"Well, they did do that, but, after the Doctor agreed tae do something for them, they returned my memories after he asked if I could help him do what they wanted him tae do."

"Why didn't the two of you just escape?"

"We couldnae do that because the Time Lords were controlling where we went. Besides, I wouldnae have gone without Zoe."

"You liked her?" she asked with a hint of a smile and Jamie softly laughed.

"Aye, she was a fine lass," he said then lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "An' so are you."

"Oh, I'm not…"

"Aye, you are," he said as she sat up and moved closer. She knew that it wasn't proper but she kissed his lips and he gently held her head in his hands. Moving back, Erica stood up as he watched her leave the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Rubbing a finger against his lips, Jamie smiled then got up and went back to bed.

The Doctor watched Erica go back into her room when he walked to the door to Jamie's room and placed his hand against the wood of the door. He had heard Jamie call out but, after seeing Erica go into the room, he decided it was best for her to see to Jamie. It hurt the Doctor a bit, knowing that the young piper that had traveled with him had grown up, but he knew that things like that happen and it was time to let his…

"You can say it. The son of your hearts doesn't need you anymore," he said softly when the door opened and he jumped, seeing Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Did you need something, Doctor?" he asked and the Doctor made a little cough, scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought I heard you cry out and wanted to see if you were alright," he said and Jamie arched his eyebrow.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Ah, well, good night, Jamie," the Doctor said as he went to turn but stopped when Jamie placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and the Doctor looked at him.

"Doctor, it may be true that I dinnae want tae travel with you anymore, but it doesnae mean that I dinnae need you. There were many a night that I prayed that you would come an' rescue me from that prison, more so after they had flogged me. I am also man enough tae admit that I cried myself tae sleep after you failed tae show up."

"Jamie, if I had known…"

"Aye an' pigs can shite diamonds," Jamie said with a smile and the Doctor softly laughed, shaking his head. "Doctor, the thing is, you did come."

"I will always come if you need me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said with a nod of his head.

"Are you still in exile?"

"No, they pardoned me."

"Then why didnae you come an' get me an' Zoe?" Jamie asked and the Doctor sighed, puffing out his cheeks.

"To be honest, I don't have an answer for that. It's like asking me why I leave most of those that travel with me behind," he said and looked down at his feet. Jamie lifted the Doctor's chin up as they locked eyes and Jamie softly smiled.

"I think I have the answer. You're afraid tae get too close tae us," Jamie said and the Doctor gave him a slightly stunned and confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me this, do Time Lords age like I do?"

"No, we don't."

"And Time Lords dinnae die?"

"No, we can die, but we regenerate if we get close to death."

"But I cannae do that."

"No, if you were badly hurt, you would die."

"An' you hate that idea, aye? That someone that you care aboot, like me or Zoe or any of the others, might die?"

"Exactly," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Doctor, you cannae live your life like that," Jamie said as he placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and locked eyes with him. "If you keep pushing away those that care aboot you, you're going tae end up with no one."

"That is how I'm supposed to be," the Doctor sighed then saw the anger in Jamie's eyes.

"Who told you such ruais?" The Doctor knew that ruais was Gaelic for rubbish and he softly smiled at him.

"No one told me. I just feel that's how I'm supposed to be," the Doctor said and Jamie sighed.

"Well, you're wrong," Jamie said then yawned, shaking the sleep out of his head.

"Go to bed, Jamie," he said with a smile and Jamie softly laughed.

"Aye, cadal fallain, athair mu mo cridhe," Jamie said with a nod of his head then went back into the room, closing the door. The Doctor knew that he had said "Sleep well, Father of my heart" in Gaelic and he smiled, turned and went down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The guards saw the horse coming closer when the horse stopped and a young man got off the horse and headed for the large iron doors. The young man was dressed in a tan shirt, brown breeches and black boots and he took the brown hat off his head.

"Who goes there?" the guard asked from the parapet and the young man looked up at him.

"I'm Jesse Burke. I need tae see the warden," Jesse said as the guards looked at each other and one of the guards leaned slightly over the parapet.

"Why do you need to see him?"

"I have word of his daughter."

"His daughter is dead."

"No, she's alive. Please, I must speak with him," Jesse said and brushed some of the black hair from his green eyes. Jesse watched as the guard walked off and Jesse gently stroked the horse's nose. A few minutes later the large iron door opened and the guard walked to him.

"This way," the guard said as they walked to the large iron door and went inside. The prisoners glared at him as the guard led Jesse to the stairs and they headed up the stairs. Holding his hat in his hands, Jesse looked around while the guard led him down the hallway then stopped at the door and the guards looked at the guard then at Jesse. "The warden is expecting us."

Nodding, the guard opened the door while the other guard led Jesse into the office and Greggs was standing in front of the window, looking at the landscape spreading out before him. The guard softly coughed when Greggs turned and looked at them. He slowly blinked as he walked toward them and Jesse lowered his eyes.

"Why are you here, Burke?" Greggs asked with a cold tone in his voice.

"It's Miss Erica, Suhr," Jesse said and Greggs glared at him.

"My daughter is DEAD!" he growled and Jesse shook his head, holding tighter onto his hat.

"No, Suhr, she's nae. She is at the house. Mrs. McDouglas saw her, she did."

"How can this be?" he asked and Jesse sighed.

"I dinnae ken, Suhr, Mrs. McDouglas just told me tae come an' tell you that Miss Erica was home," Jesse said and Greggs placed his hands behind his back.

"What about the prisoner, McCrimmon? Was he with her?"

"Aye, I think he is, Suhr," Jesse said with a nod of his head. Greggs paced for a few minutes then looked at the guard and sighed.

"I want my carriage made ready and select several guards to accompany me," Greggs said and the guard nodded.

"What about McCrimmon?" the guard asked.

"Tell the men that they have my approval to kill him," Greggs said and the light of small disc embedded in the skin behind his left ear twinkled on and off.

"STOP!" Tegan shouted as the horse raced down the trail and she held the reins tightly in her hands. She silently cursed the Doctor for suggesting they take a ride on some of the horses and heard something coming closer.

"Toss me the reins!" Jamie said as she tossed the reins to him and Jamie lightly pulled on the reins, making the horse Tegan was riding on stop. Tegan panted as Jamie got off the horse he was riding and he stroked the other horse's nose. He whispered something to the horse in Gaelic and the horse calmed down.

"What did you say?"

"I just told her tae hush an' that she was alright," Jamie said as he patted the horse's nose and Tegan smiled.

"Wish I was alright. I'm rubbish at horse riding," she said and he softly laughed. Patting the horse, Jamie got back onto the horse he was riding and they headed down the trail. They rode in silence when she looked at him and blinked. "So, are you happy to be home?"

"This isnae my home," Jamie sighed and she felt her heart hurting.

"I mean being back in Scotland."

"Aye, I ken what you mean."

"Look, I know things look bad now, but things will get better."

"I ken that as well, but I just dinnae ken what tae do. I could just run an' go off tae Paris an' try tae find my laid, but I would have a price on my head an' I wouldnae want anything bad tae happen tae him because of me. I could stay here an' pray that Erica's father doesnae take me back tae prison or kill me. I could just run off with you an' the Doctor, but I dinnae want tae travel through time anymore."

"Sounds like you have a lot to think about," she said and he nodded, seeing Nyssa, Adric and Erica waiting for them at the bend of the trail.

"There you are," Erica said as she made the horse she was riding move toward them and rode up next to the horse Jamie was sitting on.

"Ionndrainn mi, Sassenach?" Jamie said in Gaelic and she looked at him with a confused look on her face. He knew that calling her "Sassenach" would have been a cause for laughter, due to the fact it was like calling her something crude and vile, but he said it with such sweetness in his voice and she titled her head to one side.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you missed me in Gaelic," he said and a soft blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Um, no, I didn't miss you. I thought you and Tegan had gotten lost," she said and Jamie smiled, nodding his head.

"Can we please go back to the stable?" Tegan asked and Jamie took hold of the reins of the horse she was sitting on then they headed down the trail. Erica led the way but glanced back at Jamie every now and then and blushed when he smiled at her.

The Doctor didn't hear the others come in as he looked at the screen when Jamie tapped his shoulder and the Doctor looked at him.

"Ah, you're back," he said when he noticed that Tegan was walking funny and frowned. "Tegan, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright. I can't feel my bum," she said then left the room and Erica covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What are you looking at?" Adric asked while looking at the screen and the Doctor sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know. All I know is it's coming from the direction of the prison."

"An' you want tae go there an' find out what's going on," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded. "Well then, let's get going."

"Jamie, you're not going," the Doctor said and Jamie blinked, giving him a hurt look.

"Why cannae I go?"

"For one thing, you used to be a prisoner there."

"Which means I ken the place better than you do," Jamie said and folded his arms over his chest.

"The other thing is someone needs to look after Erica," the Doctor said and Erica's eyes went wide.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said and folded her arms under her breasts, glaring at him.

"I know that you can, but you are not coming."

"Doctor, the prison is huge, you're going tae need all the help you can get," Jamie said as the Doctor looked at them and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed as he moved around the console, pushing the buttons, moving levers and flipping switches then moved the main lever. The TARDIS dematerialized as Erica slid her hand into Jamie's hand and he smiled, wrapping his fingers around hers.

Doctor Miller walked into the room while the lights blinked on the consoles and he closed the door, moving the bolt into place. A sheet covered a body on the table while tubes and wires stuck out from under the sheet and Doctor Miller walked to the console, looking at the screen. He read the information when loud footsteps came closer and he turned, looking at the figure behind him.

"Report," Doctor Miller said.

"Squadron Six is operational," the figure said as he nodded and slowly blinked.

"Have there been any problems?"

"Negative."

"Very good, you're dismissed," he said as the figure walked away and he walked to the table, pulled the sheet half down the body. Sergeant Mullins was lying on his back and most of his body was encased in metal. Doctor Miller checked the tubes when Sergeant Mullins' eyes snapped open and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked as Doctor Miller picked up a syringe and Sergeant Mullins' mouth fell open. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to put you back to sleep."

"What are you doing to me?" Sergeant Mullins demanded while Doctor Miller held him down then something came into the room and Sergeant Mullins gasped. "What, in the name of Heaven, is that?"

"That is what you'll be once I'm done with you," Doctor Miller said then injected the sedative into Sergeant Mullins' neck when Sergeant Mullins closed his eyes and Doctor Miller looked at the figure standing on the other side of the table.

"This one is resisting the upgrade," the figure said and Doctor Miller shook his head.

"No, he'll be fine," Doctor Miller said as the figure turned, leaving the room, and Doctor Miller looked down at Sergeant Mullins then sighed, picked up one of the scalpels off the tray near the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The dust blew across the floor while the TARDIS materialized and the door opened. The Doctor led the way as they walked out into the hallway and Erica held onto Jamie's arm. Water dripped down the walls while a rat moved across the rafters and the Doctor looked around, arching the hat back on his head.

"Now this is a prison," Tegan said as she looked around and Adric closed then locked the door, handing the key to the Doctor.

"Are you sure we're in the right one?" Jamie asked as the Doctor glared at him and Jamie smiled. The Doctor walked down the hallway while the others followed and Jamie held onto Erica's hand. The Doctor hushed them when he heard someone coming down the hallway and motioned for them to stay back. Peeking around the corner, he saw three men coming down the hallway and Erica slowly walked toward him, looking at the men.

"That man in the middle is my father," she whispered and the Doctor nodded. They moved farther into the hallway as the men walked by and Erica moved passed the Doctor, standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor whispered and Erica smiled at him.

"Father?" she yelled when Greggs and the guards stopped and Greggs turned around. Erica smiled at him as Greggs slowly blinked and walked toward her. The Doctor motioned for the others to move farther down the hallway as he watched Greggs when Greggs stood in front of Erica and grabbed onto her arms. "Father, please, you're hurting me!"

"How did you get in here?" Greggs demanded while shaking her and Jamie clenched his hands into fists. He was about to move when the Doctor touched his arm and shook his head. Holding up a finger, he walked down the hallway when he coughed and Greggs looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said and Greggs let go of Erica.

"The Doctor?" he asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, Doctor Dryer had sent for him to help take care of Jamie," Erica said and Greggs looked at her.

"Who is Jamie?"

"I believe she is talking about Mister McCrimmon," the Doctor said and Greggs looked at him.

"Ah, so that's how he escaped," Greggs said then looked at the guards. "Take them to my office!"

"But, Father…!" Erica shouted as the guard grabbed her arm and the other guard pointed his rifle at the Doctor. The Doctor held his hands up as they went down the hallway and Greggs growled, following close behind them.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tegan whispered as they watched Greggs going around the corner and Jamie sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I have no choice. I have tae turn myself in," he sighed and they gave him a stunned look.

"No, the Doctor will have a fit if something happens to you."

"And Greggs will lock the Doctor up if he doesnae tell him where I am," Jamie said then went down the hallway and Tegan sighed.

"Come on," she said as they went to catch up with Jamie and went around the corner.

The Doctor held onto Erica's hand as they walked down the hallway and Greggs followed close behind them. The guards moved back as Greggs opened the door and they walked inside the office. One of the guards stood by the door as Greggs walked to the chair behind the desk and sat down. He watched while the Doctor looked around the room and Erica stood at the center of the room, glaring at her father.

"Father, why are you doing this? Surely you don't think the Doctor had anything to do with what happened to Jamie and me," Erica said as Greggs glared at her and stood up.

"One of my prisoners escaped while you were looking after him and you return a year later, telling me that this man has nothing to do with it? If that's true, then how did you get out?" he demanded and Erica felt the tears going down her cheeks.

"Hold on, aren't you happy to see your daughter?" the Doctor asked as he walked to Erica and Greggs glared at him.

"I had to declare my daughter dead, Sir! The fact that she is standing here, very much alive, makes me wonder just what she's been doing with Mister McCrimmon since his escape!" Greggs shouted as Erica's eyes went wide and she walked to Greggs, slapping him in the face.

"How dare you!" Erica shouted while Greggs rubbed his cheek and sneered at her.

"Well, what do you expect? You went off with that savage! Who knows what he's done to you."

"Are you insinuating that I let him have his way with me like some common whore?"

"Have you?" Greggs demanded and the Doctor stood between them just as Erica was about to slap Greggs in the face.

"Wait, everyone needs to calm down before words are said that can't be taken back," the Doctor said as he held his hands up and Erica growled.

"No, I would never do something like that!"

"But you do admit that you have been with McCrimmon."

"Well of course, someone had to help take care of him."

"Oh, I bet you took very good care of him," Greggs said and the Doctor had to stop Erica from attacking Greggs.

"I said we need to calm down!" the Doctor shouted when there was a knock on the door and one of the guards opened the door, looking at Greggs.

"Excuse me, Sir, but there's someone out here that needs to see you," the guard said.

"Who is it?" Greggs asked when the guard stepped back and Jamie, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric stepped into the room.

"That would be me," Jamie said when Erica ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jamie looked at her when he smiled and gently kissed her lips. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as the guard came closer when Jamie removed the dirk from his belt and held it tightly in his hand, placing Erica behind him. "No, it's alright."

"Tegan, take Erica while I deal with these…"men"!" Jamie snarled while Greggs growled and balled his hands into fists.

"I was right! You are his whore!" Greggs shouted and Jamie spun around with a shocked look on his face.

"How dare ye call her a whore!" Jamie shouted.

"Well, considering she's been gone for a year, what am I supposed to think?" Greggs demanded as Jamie growled and started walking toward Greggs.

"Jamie…no," Erica said as Jamie walked to her, placed the dirk away and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on Jamie's chest as she looked at Greggs and he saw the anger on her face. "I do not understand why you are saying these things, but I am NO whore! It is true that I went with him when the Doctor took him, but I would never do ANYTHING so disgraceful! The fact that you even thought that of me makes me wonder if you are my father. He would NEVER speak to me like this, let alone think such things!"

The Doctor frowned while Nyssa, Tegan and Adric walked to him and the Doctor tilted his head to one side. He walked toward Greggs when he noticed the small disc embedded in the skin behind Greggs' left ear and blinked.

"Now this is interesting," the Doctor said when he went to touch the small disc and Greggs backed away, holding his hand to the side of his head.

"Don't touch me!" Greggs shouted, moving toward the guard at the door. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

The guard moved toward the Doctor when Erica stuck her foot out and the guard yelped, falling onto the floor.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted as Jamie grabbed hold of Erica's hand and they ran for the door. The guards at the door heard them coming when the door opened and Jamie bellowed, punching one guard then the other guard in the face. Greggs stood in the doorway as he watched the Doctor and the others running down the hallway when he growled, walked back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Erica?" Jamie asked after they had lost the guards and ran back to the TARDIS. He had been searching for her for five minutes when he found her in the room with the lake and waterfall and she was sitting against the rock. The TARDIS had supplied her with a box of tissues while several wads of tissue sat at her feet and Jamie sighed, sitting on the ground next to her. "Um, I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked as she looked at him and his heart hurt, seeing how red her eyes were.

"I said that I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? You weren't the one who called me a…a…" she said then started sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hush now, leannan, hush," he said softly and rocked her.

"Wha-what did you call me?" she asked and he stopped rocking, his heart slamming hard against his ribs.

"I, uh, I called ye "darling" in Gaelic," he said and she cupped one of the tissues in her hand, half smiling at him.

"Oh, and is that what I am?"

"Eh?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Am I your darling?" she asked and he sighed, gently moving his hand up and down her arm.

"Aye, I think ye are," he said with a nod of his head.

"When did that happen?"

"I'm nae exactly sure, but I have started feeling…Och, why am I rubbish at this?" he said, placing the back of his head against the rock.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Let me ask you this. Do you like me?"

"Aye, I do like ye. There is this…och, I dinnae ken…this FIRE in ye! I've seen some women with that sort of fire an' they would NEVER have let someone like yer father get away with what he said!" Jamie said as she snuggled closer and he kissed the top of her head.

"I still can't believe how much he's changed," she sighed and he nodded.

"Grief can do that tae a person. I wasnae a very happy child the day my parents an' grandmother were killed," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes. Suddenly he heard someone coming when he let go of Erica and stood up, dusting the sand off his bottom. Adric walked closer as he smiled then blinked, feeling like he had interrupted something. "Did ye want something?"

"Ah, yes, the Doctor needs to see the two of you," Adric said as Jamie helped Erica stand up and took her hand as they headed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor stood near the console when Jamie, Adric and Erica came into the room and Erica sat on the jump seat.

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor said as he looked up at them then looked at the screen and Jamie walked closer, standing next to him.

"Adric said you needed to see us," Erica said and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to know if either of you noticed anything different about Erica's father."

"Other than the fact he thinks that I'm a whore?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. "He had never spoken to me like that!"

"Yes, I assumed so. Jamie, have you noticed anything odd about him?"

"Well, he was always a stern man, Doctor. I have known him to flog a man just for looking at him," Jamie said and Erica's eyes went wide.

"See, that's what I mean. My father never acted like that when he was at home," she said and the Doctor nodded.

"But there is a difference from running a household staff to being in charge of prisoners, day in and day out. He had to be stern to keep the prisoners in line or there would be chaos. What I am talking about is his behavior now. I do expect that your "death" put some strain on him, but this sudden shift in personality that seems off. And there is that thing I saw behind his ear. It had to be some sort of control device."

"But who would want to control a warden of a prison full of captured Jacobites?" Nyssa asked.

"That is the question," the Doctor said while Jamie looked at the screen and noticed that the semantics of the prison was on the screen.

"What is that?" Jamie asked as he pointed to the section of the screen that was pulsating in a green light and the Doctor looked at it.

"It's some sort of energy signature. What I don't know is what this section of the prison is."

"Then let's go find out," Jamie said as he headed for the doors when the Doctor ran to the doors and stood in front of him.

"Uh, you can't do that," he said and Jamie pouted.

"Why?"

"Because we're in the vortex," the Doctor said and Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes. Shaking his head, Jamie walked to the jump seat then placed his hand on Erica's shoulder and the Doctor smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Doctor Miller stood by the table when he looked down at Sergeant Mullins' body and wiped the blood from his hands. He had removed Sergeant Mullins' brain and placed the brain into the metal casing of the figure under the blanket on the other table and he walked to the console, looking at the screen. Pushing the buttons, he watched the table where the figure was lying when the metal fingers started moving and Doctor Miller smiled. The metal arms rose as the figure sat up and the blanket fell to the floor.

"Hold!" he shouted then ran to the table and covered Sergeant Mullins' body with a sheet. He looked at the figure when he walked to the table and stood next to the table. "Stand up."

The figure stood up as he walked around it and smiled. He stood in front of the figure when the door opened and someone came into the room.

"The new unit is operational?" the voice behind him asked and Doctor Miller turned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it is," Doctor Miller said and heard heavy footsteps coming closer.

"We require more."

"I am doing the best I can. I don't have enough equipment to transfer the lot of them," he said as he balled his hands into fists then winced when a metal hand gripped his left shoulder.

"Work faster," the voice said as he slowly sank to the floor then heard the heavy footsteps walking away. When he looked up, he saw that he was alone and sighed, using the table to standing up.

The door opened as the Doctor, Jamie and Adric walked outside and Erica looked out at them.

"Now, I want you three to stay in here," the Doctor said and Tegan nodded. They watched the Doctor, Jamie and Adric walk down the hallway then go around the corner when Tegan, Erica and Nyssa walked out and Tegan closed and locked the door.

"Right, so which way should we go?" Tegan asked as they went down the hallway and Nyssa looked out, trying to see where the Doctor, Jamie and Adric went.

"I suggest this way," Nyssa said as they nodded and headed down the hallway.

The Doctor had brought a hand scanner as the scanner made a soft humming sound and he looked at the screen. Jamie put his hand out to stop the Doctor as he saw three guards coming down the hallway and led the Doctor and Adric into a small alcove. The guards walked by as Jamie nodded and they headed down the hallway. The Doctor scanned the hallway as they walked along then the Doctor stopped, hearing the loud sound of footsteps. Hushing them, the Doctor looked around the corner when his eyes went wide and his hearts slammed inside his chest.

"No, it can't be," he whispered while Adric and Jamie looked at what the Doctor saw and Jamie's mouth fell open.

"Doctor, that's…" Jamie said.

"Yes, Jamie, it is," the Doctor as Adric frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"What are they?" Adric asked.

"They are called Cybermen. They were humanoid, but were upgraded to the point where they had a few remaining organic parts. They still have their human brains as a power source. Their one goal is to make everyone like them and use cyber-conversion to change people into Cybermen. The one thing they lack is human emotions. These are considered a weakness, though they sometimes show signs of emotions. The Cyber Controller, the head Cyberman, is recognizable because his brian is visible through the glass dome on its head. I do know that they have an aversion to gold, because it essentially chokes their respiratory system," the Doctor said and Adric nodded.

"Where did they come from?" Adric asked.

"They came from the planet Mondas. Millennia ago, during the prehistoric times, Mondas was knocked out of orbit and drifted in deep space. The Mondasians were technologically advanced and sent out ships to colonize other worlds. One world, Telos, they made a vast tomb where they could take refuge in suspended animation."

"You seem to know what they are, Jamie. When did you first meet them?" Adric asked and Jamie smiled.

"Well, it was shortly after I met the Doctor. He was taking us tae Mars but we ended up on the Moon instead. I was showing off then got hurt an' was taken inside this weather station. The Cybermen wanted tae take control of the station but we sent them packing then left. The next time I saw them was on Telos."

"Now, the Mondasians were dying out and decided, in order to survive and continue their race, they replaced most of their bodies with Cybernetic parts. That's when they removed all emotions, to keep their sanity, and installed a propulsion system to pilot their planet, moving it through space," the Doctor said while they heard the footsteps coming closer and Jamie pointed at the wooden door behind him. The door was unlocked as they slid into the cell and the Doctor closed the door, wedging a piece of wood into the bottom of the door to prevent the door from locking.

Jamie hushed them while the sound of loud footsteps came closer and closer as the Doctor and Jamie peeked out of the window in the cell door and the Cybermen marched by. After waiting what felt like forever, the Doctor started opening the door when they heard someone gasp and turned around, seeing an old man in tattered clothing sitting on the floor next to them.

"Jamie, Lad, is it really ye?" the old man asked as Jamie knelt down and could barely see the black stains on the man's shirt and trousers.

"Dougal?" Jamie asked and Dougal Fitzwilliams coughed, nodding his head. "What have they done tae ye?"

"I'm one of the lucky ones, Lad. Those that are in good health have been taken," Dougal said when the Doctor and Jamie knelt down and looked at him.

"Where have they been taken?" he asked and Dougal looked at Jamie.

"It's alright, he's a friend," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded.

"All I ken is that the guards come in the night an' take them," Dougal said and the Doctor nodded. Adric peeked out into the hallway when he tapped Jamie's shoulder and Jamie looked up at him.

"I think they're gone," Adric said as the Doctor stood up and Jamie placed his hands on Dougal's shoulders, looking at the Doctor.

"Should we take him with us?" Jamie asked and Dougal laughed, shaking his head.

"Dinnae fash aboot me, Lad, go," Dougal said and Jamie sighed, nodding his head. Dougal watched while the Doctor opened the door then they walked into the hallway and Dougal half crawled to the doorway, watching them go around the corner. He then noticed a shadow falling over him when Dougal looked up at the Cyberman standing near the doorway and Dougal started praying.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Tegan asked while they walked down the hallway and Erica sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I think we are lost. We've passed that window three times now," Nyssa said as she pointed to the window to their right.

"Well, maybe we should go back the way we came. Maybe we'll run into Jamie," Erica said as she walked off and Tegan smiled, glancing at Nyssa.

"Someone has it bad," she said and Nyssa pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Nyssa asked.

"She's in love," Tegan said when she went to catch up with Erica as Nyssa followed her then stopped and all three women looked at Greggs standing on the stairs.

"Father, please let us by," Erica said as she walked closer then gasped when he grabbed hold of her arm and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"No, you will come with me!" Greggs growled when he removed the gun from the holster on his hip and pointed the gun at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Erica, Nyssa and Tegan walked in front of Greggs while he pointed the gun at their backs and Erica balled her hands into fists.

"You are not going to get away with this," Tegan said as she looked back at Greggs and he snarled, pointing the gun at her head.

"One more word out of you and I will shoot," he said and Tegan sighed, turning around. They kept walking when two Cybermen appeared at the top of the stairs and Greggs frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"We are patrolling," the first Cyberman said as Greggs slowly blinked and the second Cyberman tilted its head, looking at Erica.

"Where are you taking them?" the second Cyberman asked and pointed at Erica, Nyssa and Tegan.

"That is none of your concern," Greggs said when the second Cyberman walked down the stairs and stood in front of Erica.

"This one is should not be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"This one has been deleted," the second Cyberman said and Nyssa looked at Tegan then at the Cyberman.

"Are you saying that she's dead?" Nyssa asked and the second Cyberman looked at her.

"Affirmative."

"Well, she isn't," Tegan said while the second Cyberman walked closer and Erica slowly moved down the stairs.

"Halt, do not move!" Greggs shouted but the second Cyberman kept moving and reached its hand out toward her.

"Run!" Tegan shouted as Erica turned, ran down the stairs and went down the hallway. The second Cyberman followed her as Greggs growled and turned, looking at the first Cyberman.

"Move!" Greggs said as the first Cyberman turned and Tegan and Nyssa walked up the stairs. The first Cyberman walked next to them as they headed down the hallway and Tegan softly prayed that Erica was going to be alright.

Erica ran down the hallway as the second Cyberman followed when she ran around the corner then saw the half opened door to one of the cells. Going inside the cell, Erica closed the door enough for her to peek out into the hallway and hoped that the second Cyberman hadn't see where she went. The second Cyberman walked by while she held her breath and prayed that it couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart. Peeking out into the hallway, she slid out of the cell then ran back the way she came and tried hard not to cry.

"Jamie, where are you?" she whispered then went around the corner and wiped the tears from her eyes.

The Doctor looked at the scanner while he walked down the hallway and Jamie and Adric followed close behind him. Nodding, the Doctor went around the corner when he heard someone screaming and looked down the hallway. Walking faster, the Doctor headed toward the sound of the screaming when he came to an open doorway and Jamie and Adric stood on either side of him.

"Who are you?" Doctor Miller demanded while holding the bone saw in his right hand and blood dripped from the tip of the bone saw.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said while walking closer and looked at the Jacobite prisoner lying on the table. "What are you doing to him?"

"I am improving him," Doctor Miller said as the Doctor gave him a blank look and slowly blinked.

"You are improving him?"

"Yes, when I am finished with him, he will be perfect," Doctor Miller said and the Doctor looked at the Jacobite prisoner lying on the table. From the waist down, the Jacobite prisoner's hips, legs, knees, ankles and feet were encases in metal and the Jacobite prisoner moaned.

"What you are doing is killing him," the Doctor snarled and Doctor Miller laughed.

"Does it really matter? He was just some savage. No one will miss him," he said when Jamie stormed into the room and grabbed hold of Doctor Miller's wrist, squeezing his wrist until he dropped the bone saw to the floor.

"Will anyone miss ye if I killed ye?" Jamie demanded while the Doctor gave him a stunned look and Doctor Miller moaned, feeling the bones in his wrist about to snap.

"Jamie, no!" the Doctor said.

"No, Doctor, I am sick an' tired of people like him belittling my people! That isnae some wild beastie! That is a man! He probably had a family! He might have a wife an' children, who have no idea what happened tae him! He had a job before the war, or a farm! For all we ken, he is a laird! He deserved tae be treated better than this!" Jamie shouted while letting go of Doctor Miller's wrist then stormed out of the room. The Doctor blinked several times then looked at Doctor Miller and Doctor Miller held his aching wrist to his chest.

"See, nothing but savages!" Doctor Miller snarled as the Doctor looked at Adric then nodded his head slightly. Adric ran out of the room when he ran after Jamie and the Doctor glared at Doctor Miller.

Grumbling to himself, Jamie stormed into the main hallway while the vision of the Jacobite prisoner filled his head and the pleading look he had in his eyes. No one was there as he picked up some stones and looked up at the small balcony. Growling, he tossed the rocks up at the small balcony as the loud clattering sound filled the air and he ducked when some of the rocks flew back at him. Being flogged was painful, Jamie admitted that, but having your body torn apart and replaced with cold steel sent ice cold chills through his soul.

"_Was that my fate at some point?" _Jamie thought as he stopped then stood against the wall and slid down to the floor. Placing his face in his hands, Jamie tried to calm down when he heard heavy footsteps and something stopped a few feet to his right. Looking up, Jamie saw the Cyberman that had been chasing after Erica and slowly stood up.

"Ye've picked the wrong man tae mess with," Jamie growled while the Cyberman walked closer and stood just under the small balcony. Just like with Erica, the scans the Cyberman was reading seemed familiar as Jamie held the rock tightly in his hand and glared at it.

"You should not be here," the Cyberman said and Jamie softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Aye, ye got that right," Jamie said with a nod of his head.

"You have already been deleted."

"What are ye talking aboot?" Jamie asked as he got confused and the rock fell out of his hand.

"You should not be here," the Cyberman said then titled its head to one side and the fingers of its right hand twitched. "You think you're something special, eh?"

"What did ye say?" Jamie asked, walking closer.

"You think you're something special, eh?" the Cyberman asked when Jamie's eyes went wide and his heart slammed against his ribs.

"No, it cannae be," Jamie whispered, realizing who the Cyberman was. "Is that ye, Mullins?"

Before the Cyberman could answer, someone called out to Jamie and he looked up, seeing Erica looking over the railing. She dropped a sword over the railing as he got out of the way then picked the sword up, looking at the Cyberman.

"Creag an tuire," Jamie shouted as he swung the sword and cut the Cyberman's head off. Sparks flew into the air as the Cyberman staggered side to side then fell to the ground and Jamie dropped the sword.

"Jamie!" Erica shouted then ran down the stairs as he ran toward her and Erica half jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing his lips, Erica felt him lift her off the ground and slowly spin her around in a circle. He placed her feet down on the ground as he moved back and she smiled at him.

"Where did ye come from? I thought the Doctor told ye tae stay in the TARDIS," Jamie said as she looked down at his feet and shyly smiled.

"I…We decided that you, Adric and the Doctor shouldn't be the only ones finding out what was going on around here. So we went exploring then got lost," she said and Jamie softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Where are Tegan an' Nyssa?"

"Uh…" she said and he lifted her chin with his fingers. "My father caught us and pointed a gun at us. I don't know where we were going when two of those things appeared."

"Then what happened?"

"That one said that I had already been deleted and started chasing me," she said as she pointed to the Cyberman and he looked at it. "It must have gotten bored because it stopped chasing me. I decided to hide in my father's office when I found his sword…"

"An' ye were able tae lift it?" he teased and she rolled her eyes, gently smacking his chest.

"Yes, I'm not a weakling, you know," she said and he softly laughed.

"Hmm, strong an' beautiful," Jamie said as he kissed her lips and a blush moved across her cheeks. Kissing her lips again, Jamie walked to the smashed head of the Cyberman then held the severed head in his hands after picking it up off the ground. He carefully removed the metal casing while Erica stood next to him then gasped when they looked at Mullins' face. Jamie closed Mullins' eyes then placed the head on the ground and held onto Erica. "Let's go find the Doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Adric quietly scolded himself for losing Jamie as he walked along the hallway and realized that he hadn't seen any of the other guards or prisoners. Scrunching his face, he tried to figure out where everyone was or, for that matter, where he was. Shrugging, Adric walked on when he heard someone coming and flattened himself against the wall.

"Quit your shoving!" Tegan said as Adric's eyes went wide and he peeked around the corner, seeing Greggs leading Tegan and Nyssa down the hallway. A Cyberman was walking behind them as Adric stood flat against the wall and held his breath. Tegan sighed as they walked by Adric when the Cyberman stopped and Greggs looked back at it.

"What's wrong?" Greggs asked but the Cyberman ignored him and walked back the way they came. Adric looked at the Cyberman when it stopped in front of him, reached out its hand and pulled him into the hallway.

"No, leave him alone! He's just a child!" Tegan said as Adric frowned at her and the Cyberman looked down at him.

"This one is not acceptable. He must be deleted," the Cyberman said and Adric's eyes went wide while it moved its hand toward him.

"Hold!" Greggs said as the Cyberman turned, looking at him and Greggs looked at Tegan and Nyssa. "Give me one good reason why I should let him live?"

"He's a genius," Nyssa said and Greggs slowly blinked.

"I see," he said then looked at the Cyberman. "Take him to Doctor Miller."

"Affirmative," the Cyberman said then reached out and grabbed Adric by the shoulder, causing Adric to scream.

"You're hurting him!" Tegan shouted.

"Be careful!" Greggs shouted and Adric sighed as the Cyberman eased up its hold on him.

"Move!" the Cyberman said as Adric looked at Tegan and Nyssa and Tegan shook her head. Sighing, Adric started walking down the hallway while they watched then Greggs pointed his gun at them and slowly blinked.

"I am glad that you didn't do anything. I would hate to have to shoot either of you," Greggs said then motioned with the gun for them to walk again. Sighing, Tegan and Nyssa headed down the hallway and tears dribbled down Tegan's cheeks.

Erica yelped at the sight of a rat crawling along the ceiling rafters and Jamie smiled, shaking his head. She glared at him then laughed and he held his hand out. Taking his hand, she felt him wrapping his fingers around her fingers and swung her hand back and forth.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Erica asked.

"Aye," Jamie said when they went around a corner and faced a stone wall. "Well…"

"You are as bad as the Doctor," Erica teased as he gave her a stern look and she laughed.

"I think it's this way," Jamie said as they walked back the way they came while he swung her hand back and forth then stopped and looked at the archway to a small room. Inside the small room was a stone alter with wooden benches in front of it. There was also a wooden table with a china bowl on top sitting to the right of the stone alter and a wooden cross sat on the stone alter.

"Looks like the chapel," Erica said while she walked inside the small room and saw the small, stain glass windows to the right of the room. Jamie watched her from the archway when he walked into the small room and stood in front of the stone alter. Walking around to the other side of the stone alter, he saw the bible sitting on the wooden table near the stone wall and he picked the bible up, moving his fingers over the worn leather cover. He opened the bible then looked up, seeing Erica standing in front of the stain glass windows. The dim light from the windows shadowed her features, giving her a soft look, and he walked closer, placing the bible down on top of the stone alter. She didn't hear him approaching when Jamie slowly turned her toward him and held her by the shoulders. Even in the dim light she could see something in his eyes and Erica slowly tilted her head to one side, looking deeply into his hazel eyes. "Yes?"

Moving closer, Jamie kissed her lips as he moved his hands up her shoulders then held her head in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving back, Jamie breathed hard and fast through his nose as she gently pressed her fingers against her slightly swollen lips and he removed a loose strand of hair from her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" she asked with a little smile and he took her hand in his then pressed her hand against his chest. His heart slammed against her fingers as he looked up at the stain glass when he saw a cross done in yellow glass and blinked.

"Can ye feel my heart?" he asked softly while looking at her and she nodded. "Then I swear from here on that none will ever harm ye as long as my heart beats."

"Oh," she said, moving closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Jamie slowly wrapped his arms around her as they stood in the dim light of the stain glass and he looked at the yellow glass cross, softly praying that he will be able to keep his word.

Greg opened the door to his office while he led Tegan and Nyssa inside and closed the door behind him. He walked to the desk when he sat down and placed the gun in his lap. Tegan and Nyssa looked at him with anger and hate in their eyes as he slowly blinked and placed his hands on the desk.

"What are you going to do with us?" Nyssa asked.

"Nothing," he said, not noticing the curtain behind him moving and Dougal peeked out at them. He shook his head as Tegan lightly coughed and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Then why go to all this trouble?" she asked.

"If I have you then the Doctor will give me what I want."

"And that is?" Nyssa asked. Before he could move, Dougal raised his arms and brought his fists down hard onto the top of Greggs' head. Grunting, Greggs collapsed onto the desk while the gun fell off his lap and they were surprised that it didn't fire after hitting the floor. "I don't think it was loaded."

"Never mind that," Dougal said as he ran to Tegan and Nyssa and they looked at him.

"Who are you?" Tegan asked.

"No time for questions! Run!" Dougal said as he picked up Greggs' gun then they ran out of the office and headed down the hallway.

"If you don't mind, Doctor, I would like to get back to my work," Doctor Miller said when the Jacobite prisoner lying on the table made a gurgling sound then closed his eyes. The Doctor walked to the table when he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the Jacobite prisoner.

"He's dead," the Doctor sighed and Doctor Miller slowly blinked. The Doctor frowned when he walked to him and scratched the back of his neck. "You know, you and the warden are the slowest blinkers I have ever seen. No, wait, there was one other man. That doesn't matter now. Mind if I take a look at your neck?"

"Stay away from me!" Doctor Miller shouted and the Doctor backed up a few feet.

"There is no need to shout," the Doctor said when the sounds of heavy footsteps came closer and they looked at the doorway. The Doctor's hearts slammed hard in his chest when the Cyberman shoved Adric into the room and Adric nearly fell to the floor. "Adric!"

"Where is the other one?" Doctor Miller asked.

"This one was alone," the Cyberman said and Doctor Miller sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Walking to Adric, Doctor Miller walked around him when he cupped Adric's face in his hands and slowly blinked.

"Hmm, there is an intelligence behind those eyes. I think I can use him," Doctor Miller said as the Doctor walked closer, knocking Doctor Miller's arm away.

"Leave him alone!" the Doctor growled as Doctor Miller gave him a blank look then balled his hand into a fist, punching the Doctor in the face. The Doctor crumbled to the floor as Adric gasped and Doctor Miller softly smiled.

"Now, what to do with you?" he asked and Adric felt his heart slamming in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jamie moved back while Erica looked at him and smiled. The dim light sparkled in his hazel eyes as Erica stroked his hair and she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"Are ye alright?" he asked as she blushed and nodded her head.

"I was just thinking," she said and he took her hand, leading her to the wooden bench. Sitting her down, Jamie sat next to her and tucked the kilt between his legs.

"What were ye thinking aboot?" he asked and she shyly looked at her hands.

"I was thinking about us," she said softly and he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"Ye were, eh? What aboot us?" he asked as he tilted his head to one side.

"I know that you have feeling for me. Or am I being too forward?"

"No, I told ye how I feel. I love you," he said softly and kissed her lips.

"And I love you," she said and stroked his cheek.

"Do ye wish tae have a life with me?" he asked as he gave her a pleading look and she thought for a few seconds, taking his hand in hers.

"I would like that, but some would think we're rushing things. We only met a short time ago."

"If ye ask anyone, they would say that we've known each other for a year now," Jamie said with a smile and she found herself falling for that slightly crooked smile.

"You're right," she said and smiled.

"I've been thinking as well an' wonder what sort of future we can have with me in here an' you out there."

"You're not going to be in here forever."

"Do ye ken that for a fact? I remember reading aboot what happened tae my kinsmen after Culloden. Most were hanged. Some were sent tae the Indies or the Colonies. The rest rotted away in prisons like this one. I couldn't, with a pure heart, wish ye tae spend the rest of yer life living with me being here. It wouldnae be fair tae ye."

"It would be my choice if I wanted to stay with you or not," she said and held Jamie's head in her hands. "James Robert McCrimmon, I may not be schooled in the affairs of the heart, but I know what I want. That is you. If I have to give up everything that I hold dear, I would do it in a heartbeat. What am I really giving up? My mother is dead. My nanny is gone. My father has turned into a cold hearted monster. The thing you don't understand is my father must have declared you dead like he did with me. We could go where ever we want and start over."

"An' ye are sure that ye want tae spend yer life with me?" he asked as she moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Aye," she said as he smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"Where would ye like tae go once the Doctor takes care of all this Cybermen business?"

"I've lived in Paris. Would you like to go there?"

"My laird an' his daughter were heading there after the Doctor rescued them from the redcoats."

"Then we should go see if we could find them," Erica said with a smile on her face and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ye really want tae do that?" he asked softly and she nodded her head. Taking her hand, Jamie stood up when he led her to the stone alter and turned her toward him. Taking her other hand in his, he looked her in the eyes as she shyly smiled and he squeezed her fingers. "I have an idea, if ye are so inclined."

"What is it?" she asked and Jamie removed the dirk from his belt and held it in his hand. Erica gasped when he used the dirk to cut a small gash in his wrist and he shook his head. She saw in his eyes what he wanted to do as she held her wrist out and he cleaned the blade of the dirk on his shirt then slit her wrist, placing his wrist on top of her wrist and blood running down their wrist onto the floor.

"You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two might be one. I give you my spirit, til our lives are done," Jamie said softly as she smiled at him and he nodded his head. "Ye have tae say it back."

"Oh," she said and he smiled at her. "You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two might be one. I give you my spirit, til our lives are done."

Jamie kissed her lips when he removed a small handkerchief from his sporran and tied the handkerchief around her wrist. He took out another handkerchief then handed it to her and Erica wrapped the handkerchief around his wrist, tying it securely.

"What did we just do?"

"We…um…we just…" Jamie stammered and Erica got a stunned look on her face.

"Are you saying that you and I just got married?"

"In a way," Jamie said with a nod of his head. "What we did is called "hand fasting"."

Erica listened carefully while Jamie explained what hand fasting was then brushed some hair behind her ear and he tilted his head to one side.

"So, if I'm clear on everything, we have a year to get married or all of this would be null and void?" she asked and Jamie nodded.

"If we get out of this alive," Jamie sighed and Erica kissed the tip of his nose.

"We will," she said when they heard soft coughing coming from the archway and turned their heads to see Tegan, Nyssa and Dougal standing in the archway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tegan asked with a smile on her face and leaned on the archway.

Moaning, Greegs opened his eyes when he sat up and rubbed the lump on the top of his head. He looked around when he saw that Tegan and Nyssa had escaped then growled, standing up. The room swam around him as he staggered toward the cabinet in the right corner of the room and unlocked the doors. Reaching inside the cabinet, Greggs removed a rifle then checked the chamber and placed the strap over his shoulder. Closing the cabinet door, he staggered toward the door then left the office and walked down the hallway.

Jamie stood in front of Erica while Tegan, Nyssa and Dougal walked closer and Dougal looked at the dirk in Jamie's hand. Erica's blood was still on the blade as he looked from Jamie to Erica and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ye hand fasted with her?" he asked with a slight nod toward Jamie's wrist and Jamie lifted his wrist, looking at the handkerchief.

"What is he talking about?" Nyssa said then saw the handkerchief and gasped. "You've been injured!"

"No, we got married," Erica said as she walked around Jamie and held up her wrist, showing them the handkerchief tied around her wrist.

"Wait, how is cutting your wrist make you married?" Tegan said as Dougal shook his head and laughed.

"Ye want me tae explain it tae them, Lad?" he asked and Jamie shook his head. They listened carefully as he explained hand fasting and Tegan and Nyssa smiled.

"Congratulation then," Tegan said and Erica slid her arms around Jamie's arm when Jamie thought of something and pouted.

"Dougal, how did ye get out of that cell?" he asked and Dougal stood his full height, adjusting the tattered shirt he was wearing.

"After ye an' yer friends left, one of those metal monsters appeared outside the cell. I thought I was a goner, but it wasnae fast enough tae catch Ol' Dougal! I may be ill, but I can still run like the wind! After I lost it, I went an' hid in the warden's office," Dougal said and Jamie smiled, patting Dougal's shoulder. "Where are yer friends?"

"Follow me," Jamie said as they left the chapel and he held tightly onto Erica's hand.

The Doctor moaned when he opened his eyes then noticed that he was tied to a chair. Wiggling back and forth, he tried to get untied when he heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway and closed his eyes, placing his chin down. Doctor Miller walked into the room while two Cybermen walked in behind him and he walked toward the chair.

"Wake up!" Doctor Miller snarled as he pulled the Doctor's head back by his hair and the Doctor screamed. Doctor Miller pushed the Doctor's head forward after letting go of the Doctor's hair and the chair the Doctor was sitting on rocked forward a little.

"Where is Adric?" the Doctor demanded as he tried to get untied and Doctor Miller smiled, looking at the Cybermen. "What have you done with him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Doctor Miller asked when the Cybermen parted and the Doctor's hearts slammed hard in his chest when he saw Adric standing between them and the light of small disc embedded in the skin behind Adric's left ear twinkled on and off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"What have you done do him?" the Doctor demanded while Doctor Miller smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"I have improved him," Doctor Miller said as he walked to Adric and placed his hand on Adric's shoulder. "Adric, tell the Doctor who is your master?"

"You are, Master," Adric said and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Wait, there was a disc like this on the warden's neck," the Doctor said and Doctor Miller smiled, patting Adric's shoulder.

"Yes, he was the first one to be improved," Doctor Miller said.

"Improved? He is anything but!" the Doctor said as he balled his hands into fists and Doctor Miller slightly smiled at him.

"Well, I knew he would never approve of what I intended without some…adjustments."

"I still don't understand where the Cybermen came from," the Doctor said and Doctor Miller slowly blinked his eyes. "You do know that's what they're called, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't matter."

"It does matter! They shouldn't be here!"

"Well, if you wish to know what is going on, you will have to come with me," Doctor Miller said then untied the Doctor and one of the Cybermen walked closer, placing its hand on the Doctor's shoulder. Sighing, the Doctor stood up as they headed for the door and Adric walked next to him, staring blindly straight ahead.

"Slow down, Lad," Dougal panted as they paused half way down the winding stairwell and Jamie looked at him. He knew that Dougal as ill, but he also know that the old Scotsman could still take down a man bigger than himself if need be.

"Are ye poorly, Dougal?" he asked and Dougal smiled at him.

"Aye, I feel a wee bit winded," he said and Jamie placed his hand on Dougal's shoulder.

"Wish I knew where the TARDIS was so we could take him to the medical bay," Tegan sighed as Dougal gave her puzzled look and smiled, shaking his head.

"Och, Lass, I wish I knew what ye were on aboot," he said and Jamie arched an eyebrow at her as if to tell her she said too much as it is.

"Do ye think ye can keep going?" Jamie asked as Dougal nodded his head and they started down the stairs. Jamie stopped when he heard someone coming and pressed his back against the wall. Erica stood next to him as she smiled at him and Jamie hushed them. He carefully moved down the stairs then peeked around the corner when he saw some of the prisoners coming closer and the prisoners carried clubs and sticks. Stepping out into the hallway, Jamie stood his ground and folded his arms over his chest. "An' where do ye think ye're going?"

"Sainted Mother, it's Wee Jamie!" one of the prisoners said.

"That cannae be! He's dead!" another prisoner said.

"Nay, I am nae dead," Jamie said when Erica came down the stairs and the prisoners looked at her.

"That is the warden's daughter!" one of the prisoners shouted and the others growled.

"But she's dead as well!" another prisoner said while Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nay, she isnae," he said then looked at the prisoners and frowned. "Is this everyone?"

"Aye, we are all that's left," one of the prisoners said and Jamie took a quick count of the prisoners. He knew that there should be three hundred men, including him and Dougal, but now there were only twenty-five men and he pouted.

"There are only twenty-five of us out of three hundred," he whispered and Erica took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. "Where are the guards?"

"We havenae seen any guards since last night," one of the prisoners said and Erica frowned.

"What do you think happened to them?" she whispered and Jamie looked at her, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I think the Cybermen happened tae them," he whispered and her eyes went wide.

"But how could they convert some many men in such a short time?"

"That's what I'm going tae be asking the Doctor when we find him," he said when Tegan, Dougal and Nyssa walked down the stairs and stood next to Jamie.

"Who are they?" one of the prisoners asked, pointing a wooden club at Tegan and Nyssa.

"They are friends," Jamie said while Tegan looked around then realized where she was and tapped Jamie's arm.

"I think the TARDIS is that way," she pointed behind them as Jamie looked where she was pointing and nodded.

"Then I want ye tae take Erica, Dougal an' the others tae the TARDIS an' lock yerselves inside until the Doctor, Adric an' I get back," he said as Erica glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

'There is no way I am letting you go off by yourself," she said as the prisoners snickered and smiled and Jamie arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ye will do as I say, Sassenach, or…"

"We have no time for whatever it is that you were going to say," she said as she took his hand and half pulled him down the hallway. Tegan and Nyssa looked at the prisoners when Tegan shrugged and told the prisoners to follow her. Nyssa held onto Dougal's arm as they walked down the hallway then went around the corner and prisoners stopped, looking at the TARDIS.

"What is that?" one of the prisoners asked as Tegan smiled and leaned against the door, looking at them.

"This is the TARDIS," she said then opened the door and walked inside.

"Are we all supposed tae fit in that tiny thing?" one of the prisoner asked as Nyssa nodded and motioned with her hand for them to go inside. One by one, the prisoners walked inside the TARDIS as their eyes went wide and Nyssa closed the doors behind them.

"Ye can slow down anytime ye like," Jamie said when Erica let go of his hand and he moved closer, sliding his arms around her waist. "I really think ye should go back tae the TARDIS."

"I know, but I couldn't live if something happened to you," she said and he placed his forehead against hers.

"I bet, but I cannae risk losing ye now that we're hand fasted. I'm nae sure how I got so lucky in finding such a wonderful woman, an' ye are a woman in my eyes, so be a good wife an' go!"

"No," she said and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Och, Sassenach, c'arson dean ye seilbhich tae bi seadh braggart?" he mumbled and she pouted.

"What did you say?"

"I asked why do ye have tae be so stubborn?" he said, taking her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

"Because I just got married and will fight the Devil himself if I have to in order to keep my husband safe!" she said and Jamie saw in her eyes that she wasn't kidding. She breathed hard through her nose as he let go of her head then took her hand and smiled.

"Then let's go," he said as she smiled and they ran down the hallway. Neither of them noticed Greggs standing in the hallway behind them as he held the rifle tightly in his hands and growled.

"You have gone too far this time, McCrimmon. Now you're going to die!" he said as he stormed down the hallway and light of small disc embedded in the skin behind his left ear flared then blinked off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Doctor watched as Doctor Miller led the way through the hallways then came to an iron door and one of the Cybermen opened the iron door, allowing them to go outside. A mist was falling as they headed across the ground when the Doctor thought he heard something but didn't dare turn around and arched his hat back on his head.

"Where are we going?" he asked but Doctor Miller didn't answer him while they walked by one of the large stone pits the prisoners had been clearing and he thought he saw some blood mixed in the mud. He wondered how many men had died, prisoners and guards, over the years then thought about Jamie working in such a pit and his anger bubbled back to the surface.

"_The Council is going to answer for this. They assured me that Jamie would have a good life. What sort of life is this?" _he thought when he felt like they were being followed and a small smile crossed his lips. He knew who was behind them as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked a little faster.

Jamie hushed Erica as he held her hand and they moved quietly by the trees. The Doctor, Adric, Doctor Miller and the two Cybermen walked in front of them as Jamie peeked out from behind a tree then turned, hushing her. Erica arched her eyebrow at him as he smiled and kissed her lips. She noticed the look in his eyes as she stroked his cheek and he blushed. She half nodded her head as they walked onward and he wrapped his fingers around hers. Neither of them saw Greggs behind them as he held the rifle in his hands and wondered where they were going.

The Doctor tried not to turn around to check if Jamie was behind them when he saw a large pit spreading out before him and smoke rose from the ground. Doctor Miller stood at the edge of the pit with the two Cybermen on either side of him and Adric stood in front of him.

"What's down there?" the Doctor asked and Doctor Miller slowly blinked his eyes.

"Why don't you take a look," Doctor Miller said as the Doctor carefully walked to the edge of the large pit then looked down. His eyes went wide when he saw the remains of a Cybermen scout ship and the smoke was rising from the back end of the scout ship.

"Rassilon," he whispered as Doctor Miller walked closer and looked down at the scout ship.

"Shall we go take a closer look?" he asked and the Doctor sighed, nodding his head. Doctor Miller led him to the path as the two Cybermen and Adric followed them and the Doctor frowned. A few minutes later they were at the bottom of the larger pit while the hissing sound of the smoke filled the air and Doctor Miller led them to the metal steps. The Doctor watched while Doctor Miller walked up the metal steps then pushed the button and the door slid open. Sighing, the Doctor walked up the metal steps when they went inside the scout ship and the doors closed behind them.

"What is that?" Erica asked as they looked down at the scout ship and Jamie titled his head to one side.

"It's some sort of spacecraft," Jamie said then looked around and saw the path leading into the large pit. Nodding, he led the way as they went down the path but didn't notice Greggs following them and he held the rifle tightly into his hands.

The red lights of the backup generators cast shadows on the walls while the Doctor looked around and saw wires and beams sticking out of the walls and ceiling. He was amazed that any of the Cybermen had survived the crash as he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned some of the panels.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on? I mean, how long has this been here?" he asked and Doctor Miller stopped, turned to look at him and sighed.

"To answer your first question, this is a scout ship. It had been caught in some sort of ion storm and crashed. As for the second question, it was a month after I arrived at the prison. One night we all thought that there had been an earthquake, but that was impossible, considering that Scotland doesn't have them. In the morning, the warden, several guards and I went out to see if there had been any damage. Imagine our surprise when we found this. Greggs didn't want anything to do with it, but I wasn't afraid and came down to see if there were any survivors. I was shocked to see metal, well, bodies scattered around the wreckage and these two were the only ones that were not damaged. I was afraid that they would kill me, but they explained that they needed replacements for the crew and where better to get the, uh, "spare parts", as it were, than the prison. The warden wasn't too pleased with the idea until he was improved. The rest, well, you know what happened," he said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"That is barbaric," he said then looked at the readings. "Besides, there is no way that this ship is going to get off the ground. The engines are gone and there has been too much damage to the haul. The only thing that is intact is the power core."

"That information is correct," the Cyberman to his left said and Doctor Miller looked at the Cyberman.

"You knew this?" he asked and the Cyberman looked at him.

"Affirmative," the Cyberman said and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you make me replace the ones that were killed in the crash?" Doctor Miller half shouted.

"The replacements are required for our conquest of this planet," the Cyberman said and Doctor Miller's mouth fell open.

Erica looked at the scout ship while Jamie looked around and she gently touched the white haul of the ship. Jamie half smiled at her when he shook his head and walked to her.

"Come, Sassenach, I've found a way in," he said as they headed for the hole he had found and he gently pushed her head down as they went inside the scout ship. Greggs quickly followed them as Jamie looked around and Erica gently held onto his arm. "Are ye afraid?"

"No, just overwhelmed. This is amazing!" she said as Jamie softly laughed and they walked by the wreckage. Wires hung from the walls and ceiling as Jamie carefully moved some wreckage out of the way and Erica gasped when she saw some of the broken Cybermen lying on the floor. Some were missing limbs. Some were headless. A few had dark stains running down the chest plates. Erica sighed when Jamie rubbed the dirt from the window on the door when he could just see the Doctor in the next room and he turned, hushing her.

"What's in there?" she asked, walking closer and peeked into the next room. "Oh, it's the Doctor, Adric and Doctor Miller."

"Aye, and two Cybermen," Jamie sighed.

"What we need is a weapon," she said as she looked around for something to use as a weapon and he rolled his eyes. She picked up a broken piece of metal when they heard something moving in the shadows and Jamie pulled her behind him. Greggs moved closer as he pointed the rifle at them and Jamie stood taller, keeping one hand on the dirk on his belt and the other hand on Erica.

"Step away from my daughter," Greggs snarled as he held the rifle tightly in his hands and Jamie half smiled at him.

"Why would I be doing that? She is na' but a whore," he said and Erica gave him a slightly stunned look.

"How dare you say such things?" Greggs growled and Jamie frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"I would never call her that. You were the one that called her a whore!"

"I did not!" Greggs shouted when Erica moved around Jamie and stood next to him.

"Yes, you did!" she shouted and Greggs frowned, scrunching his face.

"No, I didn't!" he said as he lowered the rifle and got a confused look on his face.

"_He doesnae remember calling her a whore?" _Jamie thought then blinked and looked Erica.

"Erica, wait, I think he really doesnae remember," Jamie said as he slowly walked closer and held his hand out for the rifle. "Please, Sir, hand me the rifle."

"What? Oh, yes, here," he said as he handed Jamie the rifle when Erica walked to Jamie and Jamie placed the strap of the rifle over his shoulder. "Now, will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

"Well, for a start, Jamie and I are not dead," Erica said and Greggs smiled.

"I can see that," he teased. Looking at the door, Jamie peeked into the window and was amazed that no one had heard them. Shrugging his shoulder, he looked back at Greggs and Erica sweetly smiled at Jamie.

"It turns out that Jamie has this friend, who travels in this most amazing machine, and he came to save Jamie's life. I accidentally went with them and we ended up coming back a year later," Erica said as Greggs's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"What madness is this?" he asked and Jamie sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"It isnae madness, Sir, that's really what happened," Jamie said and Greggs frowned, thinking for a few seconds.

"And this friend of yours, he still here?"

"Aye, he's in the other room," Jamie said, pointing to the door and Greggs walked to the door, peeking inside the next room.

"What are those things?" Greggs asked as Jamie walked closer and looked at the Cybermen.

"They are called Cybermen. They used to be men until they were turned into those metal monsters," Jamie said and Greggs' face went pale.

"Heavens," he said and Jamie nodded. "Which one is your friend?"

"He is the blonde man with the hat," Jamie said, pointing to the Doctor.

"And who is that other man?" Greggs asked, pointing to Doctor Miller.

"That's Doctor Miller," Erica said.

"What happened to Doctor Dryer?"

"We don't know," Erica said and Greggs sighed.

"And who is that young man?" he asked, pointing to Adric.

"That's Adric, he travels with the Doctor," Jamie said and Greggs nodded.

"Doctor Miller has taken the guards and prisoners and turned them into Cybermen. He is also the one that turned you against me," Erica said and Greggs' eyes went wide.

"How did he do that?" Greggs demanded when Jamie pointed to the small disc embedded in the skin behind Greggs left ear. Greggs reached up when he felt the small disc and balled his hands into fists. Growling, Greggs thumped on the door as the door opened and Greggs stormed into the room.

"Doctor Miller, a word, please!" he shouted as the Doctor and Doctor Miller looked at him and Doctor Miller frowned.

"What are you doing here? Go back to the prison!" Doctor Miller shouted.

"No!" Greggs shouted as Jamie and Erica walked into the room and Jamie held the rifle in his hands.

"Obey me!" Doctor Miller shouted and the Doctor walked toward Greggs, tilting his head to one side.

"I don't think he's under your control anymore," the Doctor said as he removed the sonic screwdriver and scanned the small disc embedded in the skin behind Greggs left ear. "Yes, the disc has been deactivated."

"NO!" Doctor Miller shouted when he charged toward Greggs and Greggs roared, punching Doctor Miller in the face. Doctor Miller staggered side to side then collapsed onto the floor as the two Cybermen turned toward Greggs and one of the Cybermen raised its arm, pointing its hand at him.

"Hostile activities will cease or you will be deleted!" the Cyberman said when Jamie took aim with the rifle and closed his left eye.

"Creag an tuire," he shouted then fire the rifle, which caused the Cyberman's chest plate exploded and sent sparks flying into the air. The Cyberman made a soft cry then crashed to the floor and the other Cyberman looked at Jamie, raising its hand.

"This is unacceptable! You will be deleted!" the Cyberman said and a blue light crackled around its fingers.

"No!" the Doctor shouted but didn't have time to move as Greggs ran to Jamie and pushed him out of the way. Erica screamed as the blue light hit Greggs and he hit the floor. The Doctor roared when he picked up a piece of metal then swung it like a cricket bat and knocked the Cyberman's head off. The sparks flew into the air as the Cyberman staggered a few times then crashed to the floor and the Doctor dropped the piece of metal onto the floor. He watched Jamie and Erica kneeling next to Greggs when he turned and placed his hand on Adric's shoulder. He led Adric to the door when he pushed the button and the door open. Walking outside, he helped Adric down the metal steps then looked back at Jamie then nodded and the door closed behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Erica held onto her father's hand as he coughed a few times then looked at her and half smiled.

"My beautiful girl," he whispered as she hushed him and he looked over at Jamie, who was still holding the rifle in his hands. "As for you…"

"Father, please, Jamie hasn't done anything," she said and Greggs sadly smiled at her.

"I was just going to ask him if it was true about him marrying you," he teased and Jamie sadly smiled.

"Well, nae exactly, we're hand fasted," Jamie said and Gregg's gave him a confused look. "It's like a pledge of marriage. We must legally marry within a year's time or the hand fast is null an' void."

"And you will take care of my daughter?"

"Aye, I promise ye, Sir, I will never lay a hand of anger on her nor will I stray from her. She will have all I can give her an' she will want for na'," he said and Greggs smiled.

"My, that is impressive! Then you have my blessing. Just one thing, I need to know if my daughter is still…pure."

"Aye, she is, I never touched her in that way."

"He's telling the truth, Father, I am still a virgin," she said as Greggs looked at her and sighed.

"And you forgive me for being an idiot?" he asked and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you," she said then he looked at Jamie and coughed.

"Do you forgive me as well?" he asked and Jamie sadly smiled.

"Aye, Sir, I forgive ye," he said and Greggs sighed, closed his eyes and Erica felt his fingers go limp. Jamie placed his hand on Greggs' chest then shook his head and she stood up, turning her back to him. Jamie placed the rifle down when he walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. She heard the loud thrumming of his heart as he whispered sweet words of comfort in Gaelic and she looked down at Greggs, tears trickling down her cheeks.

The Doctor waited until the door opened and Erica walked down the metal steps. Jamie followed her and the Doctor sighed, seeing him holding Gregg's body in his arms. Erica ran down to the Doctor as he held her and Jamie walked closer, placing Gregg's body on the ground.

"Do ye want me tae go get Doctor Miller?" Jamie asked and the Doctor nodded then looked at Erica.

"I need you to stay here with Adric," he said and Erica nodded. She watched as the Doctor and Jamie walked back into the scout ship then walked to Adric and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even blink as he looked straight ahead and Erica gently stroked his hair.

"What are ye looking for?" Jamie asked while the Doctor looked around then took out the sonic screwdriver, scanning the panels on the walls.

"I am trying to find the self destruct system," the Doctor said when they heard Doctor Miller moaning and Jamie walked to Doctor Miller, kneeling down next to him. "No, Jamie, as much as I know you want to, you can't kill him."

"It's a wee bit spooky how well ye ken me, Doctor," Jamie said and the Doctor sighed.

"Yes, I have the urge to kill him, too, but that won't bring back the men he's killed," he said and Jamie nodded.

"What aboot the men that he's turned into Cybermen?"

"I think they're in the prison somewhere," the Doctor said then walked to a panel and pushed the buttons. "That's the other reason for keeping him alive."

"Aye, I guess so," Jamie said as Doctor Miller opened his eyes and gasped.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted and Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Get up!" Jamie said as he pulled Doctor Miller to his feet and Doctor Miller looked at the Doctor, who was looking at the screen and pushing buttons.

"What is he doing?" Doctor Miller demanded.

"Well, if I did this right, I am about to destroy this ship," the Doctor said as Doctor Miller took steps then grunts when Jamie grabbed him of him and the Doctor turned, looking at them. "Right, let's go."

Growling, Doctor Miller balled his hands into fists as they left the scout ship but didn't react to when Erica saw him and she glared daggers at him.

"Hush, Sassenach, he nae worth it," Jamie whispered when the Doctor grabbed onto Doctor Miller's shoulder and Jamie knelt down, picking Gregg's body off the ground. Jamie had retrieved the rifle as it swung on his back and the Doctor nodded, leading them toward the path. A few minutes later they were on top of the large pit as they stood at the edge of the large pit and the scout ship exploded, sending waves of smoke into the air. A few minutes later the smoke cleared and the Doctor saw that the scout ship had vaporized into a pile of ash.

"Right," the Doctor said with a nod of his head then gently pushed Doctor Miller in front of him, heading back toward the prison.

Tegan held the cricket bat that had been standing against the hat rack in her hands when the doors opened and the Doctor gasped, getting out of the way.

"I say, that's uncalled for!" he said as he led Adric into the TARDIS then stopped, seeing the prisoners standing near the console. "What?"

"Um, we didn't know what else to do with them," Tegan said when she noticed that Adric was staring straight ahead and frowned. "What's wrong with Adric?"

"He's being mind controlled," the Doctor said and showed her the small disc embedded in the skin behind Adric's left ear.

"Is he alright?" Nyssa asked.

"That is what I'm going to find out," the Doctor said then looked behind him and sighed. Handing Adric over to Nyssa, he walked back out of the TARDIS and half dragged Doctor Milled into the control room.

"What is this…this…THING?" Doctor Miller demanded, looking around the control room. Suddenly a cold blast of air hit Doctor Miller straight in the face and he gasped, backing up a bit. "What was that?"

"THAT was my TARDIS telling you that she doesn't like being called a thing!" the Doctor said and Erica, Tegan, Jamie and the prisoners laughed.

"But…but this can't be! It's just a blue box!"

"She's bigger on the inside," Jamie said with a smile and the TARDIS blew warm air through his hair.

"But this is impossible! Unless…" Doctor Miller said then thought for a few seconds and his eyes went wide. "You're like those metal men! You're not from this world!"

Growling, the Doctor walked closer then locked eyes with him and clenched his jaw.

"You're right. I'm not from this world, but I am NOT anything like the Cybermen!" he half shouted and the prisoners looked at each other and mumbled softly to each other, making the Doctor turn around to look at them. "Fine, I am a Time Lord from the planet, Gallifrey, but you have nothing to fear from me. I have no intention to harm any of you. Do you believe me?"

"Aye," Dougal said then walked closer and leaned toward the Doctor. "Jamie used tae tell us tales of a wee chappie that traveled in a magical, blue box."

"He did?" the Doctor asked and Dougal smiled, nodding his head. "Ah, then there's nothing to worry about."

"No," Dougal said as he shook his head then walked back to the prisoners.

"Let me out of here!" Doctor Miller shouted when he ran for the doors then smashed into a wall of solid air and grunted, falling to the floor. Reaching out with his hands, Doctor Miller felt the invisible walls all around him and the Doctor walked closer, looking at him. "Let me out!"

"I don't think so. You're safer in there," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the Doctor looked at the door, nodding his head. Tegan gasped when Jamie and Erica came in and Jamie held Gregg's body gingerly in his arms.

"Oh no!" she said then looked at Erica and walked toward her. Nodding while holding her arms out, Tegan watched Erica run to her then started crying as Tegan wrapped her arms around her. The prisoners crossed themselves as they silently prayed and the Doctor sighed, lowering his eyelids.

"Jamie, will you come with me?" the Doctor said and Jamie nodded, following him out of the room. Tegan led Erica to the jump seat as she helped her sit down then sat down next to her, placing her arm around Erica's shoulders.

"You can place him over there," the Doctor said as Jamie gently placed Greggs' body on the examination bed and the Doctor sat Adric down on the other examination bed, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Should I go get Nyssa?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," the Doctor said and Jamie nodded, leaving the medical bay. A few minutes later Nyssa walked into the medical bay as the Doctor finished scanning the small disc embedded in the skin behind Adric's left ear and she stood next to the Doctor, looking at the screens.

"Do you have any idea on how to deactivate it?" Nyssa asked.

"Well, it is connected to his central nervous system as well as his brain stem, so it will require delicate surgery," he said then sighed, thinking about the Cybermen Doctor Miller had stored somewhere in the prison. "And, as much as I'd like to start operating, I still need to find the rest of the Cybermen and destroy them."

"Then go on. I'll stay with Adric," Nyssa said and the Doctor nodded, leaving the medical bay. He walked into the control room a few minutes later when he walked to where Doctor Miller was and the TARDIS lowered the invisible walls, enabling him to walk closer and pulled Doctor Miller to his feet.

"Come with me," he growled and Doctor Miller smirked, half closing his eyes.

"And if I don't?" he asked and the Doctor turned him toward the prisoners and the prisoners growled at him.

"I'll give you to them!" he said and Doctor Miller gulped. Walking to the doors, the Doctor turned as he looked at Jamie, who was sitting with Erica, and sighed. "Jamie, do you want to come with me?"

"Aye," Jamie said then looked at Erica and she nodded her head. Kissing her lips, Jamie got up as he followed the Doctor and Doctor Miller outside and the door closed slightly behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Doctor Miller growled while they walked down the hallway when they came to a winding staircase and the Doctor took the torch off the holder, handing it to Jamie. They had found the remains of Sergeant Mullins in the main hallway and Doctor Miller tried not to vomit when Jamie picked up Sergeant Mullins' head and showed it to him.

"After you," the Doctor said as Doctor Miller glared at him and they walked down the stairs. Jamie held the torch tightly in his hands as they came to the bottom of the stairs and the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver, scanning the passageway. Nodding, they went down the passageway when they came to a large cavern and the Doctor's hearts clutched in his chest after the overhead lights hummed into life.

"I still don't understand where the light comes from," Doctor Miller said as Jamie placed the torch in the holder and the Doctor looked up at the overhead lighting.

"It comes from up there," the Doctor said as he pointed up at the overhead lights and Doctor Miller looked up at the overhead lighting.

"Amazing," he said as the Doctor looked at the rows of Cybermen standing in front of him and Jamie walked toward the control panel next to the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor, look at this," Jamie said as the Doctor walked closer and looked at the screens, buttons and dials.

"Don't touch anything," he said as Jamie smiled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm nae seventeen anymore, ye ken," Jamie teased as the Doctor nodded and glanced over at Doctor Miller. Doctor Miller was inching backwards toward the entrance when Jamie removed the dirk from his belt then threw it and the dirk landed inches from Doctor Miller's right foot, making him stop moving. "Dinnae even think it."

Doctor Miller stood stone still while Jamie walked closer, picked the dirk off the ground and placed the dirk back on his belt. The Doctor looked at the screens as he read the information then sighed, pinching his eyes closed with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked as he pushed Doctor Miller in front of him and stopped near the console.

"Well, I can destroy them, but the explosion would destroy the prison as well," the Doctor said.

"Cannae ye set it so we can get back tae the TARDIS an' leave before it explodes?"

"Yes, I can do that, but how do we explain why the warden is dead and only a handful of prisoners survived the explosion?"

"You can't! The Royal Army won't believe you and will kill the prisoners, thinking they're the ones that destroyed the prison and killed the warden," Doctor Miller said then smiled at Jamie. "That includes you."

"Shut yer mouth!" Jamie growled, placing his hand on the handle of the dirk.

"Jamie, calm down, he's right. They would arrest you and the others for destroying the prison and for Greggs' death," the Doctor said and Jamie sighed, lowering his hand.

"Then what are we going to do aboot destroying the Cybermen?" Jamie said, not seeing Doctor Miller moving closer to the console and he looked at the black button at the top of the console.

"You will die!" he shouted when he pushed the button and the Cybermen lifted their heads. "Kill them!"

The Doctor and Jamie backed up when the Cybermen turned to face them and heavy footsteps filled the air as the Cybermen started walking toward them.

"This is when ye normally tell me tae run," Jamie said as the Cybermen came closer then stopped and turned to look at Doctor Miller.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Doctor Miller shouted when a sharp pain rolled down his right shoulder after a metal hand clamped down on his shoulder and the Doctor and Jamie looked at the Cyber Leader. The Cyber Leader was taller than the others with a glass dome showing the exposed human brain and the Cyber Leader slowly pushed Doctor Miller down to his knees. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think they're going to listen to you anymore," the Doctor said.

"What? That is impossible!"

"Not really," the Doctor said as he slowly walked closer and held his hands up with his palms facing the Cyber Leader. "You see, these Cybermen were linked to the scout ship in a sort of group mind and would have listened to you but…"

"But since ye destroyed the scout ship, the link has been severed an' they're thinking on their own again?" Jamie asked and the Doctor nodded.

"NO!" Doctor Miller shouted as he looked up at the Cyber Leader and winced as the Cyber Leader tightened its grip on his shoulder. "You will o-obey me!"

"Negative," the Cyber Leader said then looked at Jamie. "McCrimmon, it is good to see you again."

"Wait, who are you?" the Doctor said and the Cyber Leader slightly tilted its head to one side.

"I am/was Doctor Dryer," the Cyber Leader said then looked down at Doctor Miller. "I was the first one he converted."

"Blessed Mother," Jamie whispered and the Doctor nodded.

"I have a question. Seeing that you and the others have regained your mind, what are you going to do?" the Doctor asked and was shocked to hear the Cyber Leader sighing.

"There is only one thing we can do, Doctor. We must destroy ourselves," the Cyber Leader said.

"No, there must be some other solution. I have a ship. I can take you anywhere you wish. Though I do think we need to find a place to remove most of the cybernetics," the Doctor said but the Cyber Leader shook its head.

"Negative. I would rather die than live like this. The others would agree with me."

"But I can help you."

"Affirmative, but isn't our choice in what we wish done to us?" the Cyber Leader asked and the Doctor sighed, knowing that he was right. They did have a choice in what was to be done to them.

"Yes, you do have a choice."

"What aboot Doctor Miller?" Jamie asked, looking at Doctor Miller.

"He will stay with us," the Cyber Leader said and Doctor Miller looked from the Cyber Leader to the Doctor.

"No, you can't do this!" Doctor Miller shouted.

"What are you going to do?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Doctor Miller.

"We will detonate our self-destruct systems," the Cyber Leader said.

"But that will bring down the prison."

"Affirmative."

"But I can't let Doctor Miller die with you. He must answer for his crimes."

"Affirmative, he must answer for his crimes," one of the Cybermen said when it raised its arm and fired a blue light at Doctor Miller. Doctor Miller screamed as the Cyber Leader let go of him and Doctor Miller fell to the ground.

"No, that's not what I meant!" the Doctor shouted as the Cyberman turned to him and walked closer.

"Hold, leave him alone!" the Cyber Leader said as the Cyberman stopped and the Doctor sighed, feeling a deep ache in the pit of his stomach. "Doctor, I suggest that you leave."

Nodding, the Doctor placed his hat on his head as he turned and headed out of the room. Jamie looked at the Cyber Leader then at Doctor Miller's body when Jamie sighed and turned, running to catch up with the Doctor.

Erica ran to Jamie after he and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS and Jamie wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Did you find the others?" Tegan asked as the Doctor walked to the console and pushed buttons, flipped switches, turned dials and looked at the screen. Pulling the main lever, the Doctor looked at the prisoners and sighed. The TARDIS hummed around them while the Doctor looked at the screens when the screen showed the prison exploding and he sighed, shaking his head. "The prison exploded."

"Wait," the Doctor said when the smoke cleared and only half of the prison had collapsed. He checked the screens while Jamie and Dougal walked closer and Dougal looked at the screen then at the Doctor.

"What does all that gibberish say?" Dougal asked and the Doctor softly smiled.

"It says that the prison exploded but only half of the prison has collapsed."

"Blessed Mother and Child, if they find us, they'll hang us for sure."

"Not necessarily. The force of the explosion was that of a strong earth tremor so anyone who investigates it will think that's what happened," the Doctor said then looked at the prisoners. "And all of you could be the only survivors."

"An' they would believe that?" Dougal asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, nodding his head.

"They'll just send us tae another prison after we tell them that. Or they'll just shoot us an' be done with it," one of the prisoners said and the others nodded, mumbling to each other in agreement.

"Tom has a point," Jamie said.

"Then maybe there should be no survivors," Erica said and the Doctor gave her a blank look. "This is a time machines, right? Couldn't you take them somewhere safe?"

"Och, Lass, that is a nice suggestion, but I have a wife an' bairn that I havenae seen in years," Dougal said then looked at the Doctor. "If it's alright with ye, Doctor, we would like tae go home."

The Doctor nodded as he pushed the buttons, moved leavers then pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.

One by one, the Doctor had taken the prisoners home until the only ones that were left were Jamie and Erica and Jamie looked at the Doctor, seeing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes.

"Now, are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" the Doctor asked as Jamie sighed and placed his arm around Erica's shoulders.

"I ken that she would love tae travel with ye, but I just want tae go home." Jamie said as Erica looked to Jamie then to the Doctor and sighed.

"He's right, I do want to go with you, but I really think I should stay and look after Crystal Snow," she said and the Doctor nodded.

"What are you going to say happened to your father?" Tegan asked and the Doctor glared at her.

"I'll just say that he died in the earthquake," Erica said and Tegan nodded.

"Well, let's get you home then," the Doctor said then moved around the console, pushing buttons, flipping levers then pulled the main lever. A few minutes later the TARDIS materialized in the main hallway as the staff watched the doors opened and the Doctor walked outside, looking at them. "Mrs. McDouglas?"

"Aye, Sir," Mrs. McDouglas said as she walked closer and he took his hat off, smoothing his hair down. "Has something happened?"

"I am afraid so. There has been an earthquake at the prison," he said and Mrs. McDouglas gasped.

"Is the Miss and the Master alright?"

"Erica is fine, but…" the Doctor said as Erica came out of the TARDIS and ran to Mrs. McDouglas. Mrs. McDouglas wrapped her arms around Erica when her eyes went wide and she gasped, seeing Jamie carrying Greggs out of the TARDIS.

"No, not the Master!" she said as Erica nodded and sobbed against her shoulder. "Hush, Lass, it's going to be alright."

"I am so sorry," the Doctor said as Mrs. McDouglas nodded and Jamie looked for somewhere to place Greggs' body. One of the butlers took Greggs from him as Jamie walked to Erica and she slid into him. The Doctor sighed as he watched Jamie holding Erica then he turned and walked into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. Jamie didn't react as the soft wheezing sound filled the air and stroked Erica's hair, whispered comforting words in Gaelic in her ear.

Tegan stood by the console when the Doctor walked into the control room then sat on the jump seat, placing his hands on his lap.

"How's Adric?" she asked.

"He's fine. The operation went smoothly, but I don't think he will have any memory of what happened," the Doctor said and she nodded.

"I guess it's for the best."

"Yes," the Doctor sighed and she walked closer, kneeling down next to the jump seat.

"I miss them, too," she said and he looked at her.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jamie and Erica. I know that you wanted them to stay, but they belong in their timeline."

"Yes, I know that. Was just thinking that there was something that I forgot," he said as he placed his head in his hands and she smiled, tapping his shoulder.

"They got married, you know."

"Who did?" he asked, looking at Tegan.

"Jamie and Erica got married in the prison. Well, they were hand fasted, but it's the same thing."

"Then we just might make it!" he said as the Doctor got up and walked to the console. Tegan had no idea what he was doing when the TARDIS started humming around them and he looked at her with a slightly stunned look on his face. "Well, don't just stand there. Go change!"

"Why?" Tegan asked, looking at her clothes.

"We have a wedding to go to!" he said with a grin then pulled the main lever and the rotor moved up and down on the console.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

31 May 1752

The wind blew through the grass when the soft wheezing sound filled the air and the TARDIS materialized near a tree. The doors opened when the Doctor and Tegan walked outside and the Doctor turned, closing the door. Tegan was dressed in a white sundress and matching shoes as the Doctor took her hand and she looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

"We're still in Scotland," he said while looking around then smiled, seeing a small kirk off in the distance. "I hope we didn't miss anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked as he gently pulled on her hand and they started walking down the path.

"Well, you told me that he married Erica at the prison."

"They did something called hand fasting."

"Yes, well, they had to make it official within a year, didn't they?"

"That's what Jamie said."

"If I calculated right, it is exactly a year to the day that they hand fasted."

"Ah, and you think they're getting married in that little church over there?" she asked, pointing to the small kirk.

"Yes, and it's called a kirk," the Doctor said as they walked onward and he swung her hand back and forth.

"Poor Adric, he's going to be sad that he missed it," Tegan sighed and he nodded.

"Well, Nyssa is with him. Now, let's hurry on or we'll miss it as well," he said and they walked faster.

The Doctor quietly opened the door as they slid inside the chapel and sat down on the wooden bench at the back of the room. Tegan smiled as she looked over at Jamie and Erica standing in front of the minister and Jamie looked handsome in his traditional Scottish wedding clothes. Erica was dressed in a white wedding gown made of lace and silk and had a long train in the back. The veil covered her face as she shyly smiled at Jamie and Jamie gently squeezed her fingers. He had hoped that the Doctor would have been able to come to see them get married as he sighed then blinked, looking over at the people sitting around the chapel. He quickly scanned the chapel with his eyes when he saw the Doctor and Tegan and the Doctor lightly nodded his head.

"The Doctor and Tegan are here," he whispered to Erica and she smiled, squeezing his fingers.

"I told you they would come," she whispered then they looked at the minister and Jamie shrugged. A few minutes later the service was over as Jamie kissed Erica and held her head in his hands. Their friends cheered as Erica blushed and Jamie slid his arms around her waist, holding her against him.

"Mi gaol ye, Sassenach," he said and she smiled.

"I love you, too," she said then turned and they headed down the aisle. Erica softly smiled at the Doctor while they walked by and the Doctor nodded, giving her a wink. After following the others to where the wedding feast was, the Doctor led Tegan back to the TARDIS then went inside and the TARDIS dematerialized. The Doctor walked around the console when he noticed that Tegan looked worried about something and pouted, arching his hat back on his head.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but I had a little talk with Erica before we left," she said and the Doctor tilted his head to one side.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"Well, seeing that she doesn't have a mother, I gave her some pointers about what to do on her wedding night."

"In other words, you gave her a sex talk," the Doctor said with a smile and she nodded. "Well, that's fine, seeing what is going to happen on their wedding night."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, they're going to have sex," he said and Tegan rolled her eyes, sighing. "BUT, they are not going to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Highland tradition dictates that the wedding has to be witnessed by family and/or friends or the wedding is null and void," he said and Tegan's eyes went wide.

"Wait, these witnesses are in the room while they have sex?"

"What? No no no, they wait in the other room. When the bride and groom, well, when they cry out during sex, the witnesses go and tell the rest of the family."

"Then they leave and the bride and groom can get some sleep?"

"No, they have to stay all night."

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes the bride or the groom decide that they don't want to be married and run off. So they stand guard to make sure they don't. There are even people outside the building."

"Blimey," Tegan said and the Doctor nodded. "So do you think they're doing it right now?"

"Tegan!" the Doctor said and the top of his ears turned pink.

"Don't tell me you're not curious!"

"Well, yes, I am, but there is no way…" the Doctor said when the screen on the console beeped and they looked at the screen.

Erica watched while Jamie closed the door and she swore that she heard him hushing someone. She stood near the bed as he looked at her and smiled. She watched him walking closer when he reached to remove the veil from her hair as he undid the pins and the veil slid down her hair. He placed the veil on the floor when he kissed her lips and she smiled. Moving closer, he gently turned her around then started to unbutton the wedding gown and she shivered. He moved her hair back then kissed the back of her neck down to between her shoulders and she closed her eyes, placing her fists against her chest.

"Like that, do ye?" he whispered and she nodded. It took a few minutes for Jamie to unbutton the buttons when he slid the wedding gown off her and she stepped out of the wedding gown, standing only in her shift and stockings. Moving closer, Jamie gently grabbed her when he kissed her lips and Erica wrapped her arms around his neck. Erica gasped when he grabbed the underside of her breasts and kissed her neck.

"OH JAMIE!" she moaned when she looked at the door and frowned, hearing laughter and snorting coming from behind the door. "What was that?"

"I'll tell ye later," he whispered and she shrugged, kissing his lips. She helped him remove the shift and stockings as she stood naked in front of him and he smiled, stroking her sides with his fingers. "Och, ye look amazing!"

"And you're still dressed," Erica teased then was surprised how quickly he could get undressed and she moved closer, stroking his chest with her fingers. "Oh my, look at you!"

"Come here, Sassenach!" he half growled as she slid on hand up his chest and kissed his lips. Her other hand slid downward when his eyes went wide and she smiled at him. "Och, and here I thought ye were a nice lassie!"

"I had a talk with Tegan and she gave me some pointers on what to do on my wedding night," she teased and Jamie laughed, shaking his head.

"Remind me, if we see the Doctor again, tae tell her thanks," he said and she nodded. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed as he helped her lay down and climbed on the bed next to her. She was amazed on how gently he was with her during their love making and she called his name over and over. She heard hooting and laughter as she looked at him but he shook his head and told her that he'd explain after he had his turn. He knew that she was a virgin but she proved to be an excellent lover and he called out her name several times, causing cheering and laughter from the other room.

"Right, what is that all about?" Erica asked as he saw that she was getting angry and he smiled, holding his arms out. Erica gently climbed off of him when she snuggled against his side and placed her head on his warm chest. He explained about how it was tradition for the wedding night to have witnesses to prove they had consummated their wedding night and she gave him a shocked look.

"Go look if ye dinnae believe me," he teased as she got out of bed and walked to the door. Opening the door enough to peek out into the next room, Erica saw Dougal and some of Jamie's friends sitting around the fire and Dougal waved at her. Smiling, she closed the room then ran to the bed and got back under the duvet. Jamie wrapped his arms around her as she smiled then placed her head on his chest and Jamie kissed the top of her head.

"And they lived happily ever after," Tegan sighed while the Doctor looked at the screen and smiled, nodding his head. "But, truthfully, I felt a little dirty watching them do that."

"Yes, so did I," he said then smiled and patted the console. "Thank you, Old Girl."

The TARDIS blew a blast of warm air over him as he smiled and Tegan pouted, thinking for a few minutes.

"Wonder if they had any kids."

"Let's find out," the Doctor said as he pulled the main lever and the rotor moved up and down on the console.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

16 April 1754

The soft wind blew the leaves while the low grinding and wheezing sound filled the air and the TARDIS materialized near a tree. The door opened when the Doctor and Tegan walked out and the Doctor turned, locking the door.

"Where are we now?" Tegan asked while looking around and the Doctor noticed the wall across the dirt road, walking toward it. He looked at the sign when he smiled then turned, looking at them.

"We're at Crystal Snow," he said then opened the gate and they started walking down the path. A few minutes later they arrived at the house then walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Knocking on the door, they waited when the door opened and the butler looked at them. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, is the Lady at home?"

"One moment," the butler said when he closed the door and Tegan frowned, looking at the door.

"That was rude," she said and the Doctor nodded. The door opened when the butler looked at them and held the door opened for them to come in. The Doctor nodded as they stood at the center of the main hallway when they heard a soft coughing sound and looked up, seeing Jamie. He looked tired as he walked down the stairs and the Doctor noticed the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Jamie, what happened?" the Doctor asked and Jamie brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Och, Doctor, it's Erica," he said and his voice sounded tired.

"What happened to her?" Tegan asked as she placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Well, it's been rough since she became pregnant…." Jamie said and Tegan's mouth dropped open.

"You're going to be a dad?"

"I am a dad," he said then sighed and the Doctor wondered if he was just tired or had something happened to Erica and/or the baby.

"Why was it a rough pregnancy?" Tegan asked.

"She was sick a lot an' had tae stay in bed for the last two months," Jamie said and she nodded.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Tegan asked.

"It was a boy an' he weighed nine pounds exactly," Jamie said and Tegan's eyes went wide.

"That's a big boy!" she teased and Jamie gave her a tired smile.

"How long was she in labor?" Tegan asked but the Doctor shook his head and they looked at him with a confused look.

"Is Erica alright?" the Doctor asked as Jamie looked at him and blinked.

"Och, aye, she's fine. Why do ye ask?"

"Well, you look like you're going to cry. I thought that…" the Doctor stammered and Jamie softly laughed.

"No, she's alive an' so is the bairn. It's just that she went into labor yesterday afternoon an' I havenae been tae bed yet," Jamie said then yawned.

"What time did she go into labor?" the Doctor asked.

"Around four fifteen," Jamie said and scratched an itch in the corner of his right eye.

"And it is ten fifteen now. That means she has been in labor for eighteen hours. That's not bad for a first child. Did she have a midwife with her?"

"Aye, she did, but I wasnae allowed in the room. I mean we made the bairn together so I should be there when he came into the world," Jamie said and Tegan smiled.

"Yeah, you should, but she might have killed you. I remember when a friend of mine had a baby. She threatened to kill her husband while she was in labor," she said and Jamie smiled.

"I did try an' sneak into the room a few times but she screamed for me tae get out. Once, she threw a pillow at me."

"Then it is a good thing that you weren't in the room," she teased and Jamie nodded. "Anyway, how did you find out that she was pregnant?"

(Seven months ago….)

Jamie sat at the desk as the flame of the candle caused little shadows on the page and he sighed, sitting back in the chair. Erica had inherited Crystal Snow but it was Jamie that ran the ranch and he closed the ledger, placing the pen in the holder. He had little stains of ink on his fingers as he looked at his fingers and smiled. Standing up, he picked up the candleholder as he walked to the door and left the den. Walking down the hallway, he looked into the main parlor when he saw Erica sitting near the fire and saw that she was knitting something. She had been knitting for the last few weeks but wouldn't tell him what it was and he placed the candleholder on the table, walked the small stool near her feet and sat down.

"What are ye doing, Sassenach?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm knitting," she teased and he smiled.

"Aye, but what are ye knitting?" he asked then picked up a small bootie made of white yarn and frowned. "Um, this is a wee bit too small for socks."

"Well, it won't be once…" she said then stopped herself and he tilted his head to one side. He thought for a few minutes while holding the bootie in his hand when he thought of something and stood up.

"Are ye with child, Sassenach?" he asked as she stood up and placed her arms around his waist.

"Yes, for two months now," she said and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Aren't you happy?"

"Aye," Jamie said then gently cupped her head in his hands and kissed her lips. "I am very happy!"

"Aw, that was sweet!" Tegan said and Jamie smiled, nodding his head.

"Would ye like tae come up an' see them?" he asked and they nodded. Going up the stairs, Jamie led the way while they walked down the hallway and the Doctor walked next to Jamie. They stopped at the door when Jamie quietly opened the door and they walked inside the room. Erica was sleeping as they stood near the bed and Jamie hushed her. Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head when Erica opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Ye feel like visitors?"

Erica looked over at the Doctor Tegan when the Doctor walked closer and took her hand, squeezing her fingers.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said in a tired voice and Jamie carefully sat on the bed. "Did you tell them about the baby?"

"Aye," Jamie said, nodding his head.

"Did you tell them his name?"

"No, he didn't," Tegan said and Erica glared at him.

"His name is James Robert McCrimmon," Jamie said then yawned and placed his head on top of her head.

"Have you been to bed yet?" she asked as Jamie shook his head and she looked at the Doctor. "Will you do me a favor, Doctor, and take Jamie into the other room so he can get some sleep?"

"Nay, I'm fine right here," Jamie mumbled as Tegan walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Jamie take his boots off. He sighed as she straightened out his legs and Jamie carefully slid down on the bed, placing his head on the pillow. A few minutes later Jamie was sound asleep as they looked at him and Erica smiled, stroked his hair.

"Have you seen the baby yet?" Erica whispered and the Doctor shook his head. "He's over there."

The Doctor walked to the wooden cradle when he knelt down and moved the blanket back, seeing a small, round face with chubby cheeks. He looked at the soft fluff of light brown hair as the baby slept then opened his eyes and the Doctor was amazed to see that the baby's eyes were hazel.

"_Well, he is his father's son," _the Doctor thought as Tegan walked closer and looked down at the baby.

"Aw, how cute," Tegan said while the Doctor stood up and walked to the bed. The Doctor kissed Erica's cheek then saw that she was falling back to sleep and smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should be going," he said as Erica frowned and the Doctor smiled, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll see us again."

Erica nodded then the Doctor led Tegan out of the room and closed the door behind them. Looking over at Jamie, Erica kissed his fingers then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"That was nice," Tegan said after they returned to the TARDIS and the Doctor nodded. "I really thought that something bad happened to the baby when Jamie came down the stairs."

"I think that's because Jamie was so upset that she only had the midwife in the room with her. He's very protective of those that he loves," he said and Tegan looked at him with a confused look. "Don't read anything into that. He thinks of me as a friend and father."

"I figured as much," she said while the Doctor looked at the screen and he smiled, pulling on the main lever. "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said as the rotor moved up and down and she sighed, folding her hands over her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

23 June 1756

The sun shimmered on the leaves while the grass moved in the warm summer breeze and the sound of wheezing and grinding filled the air. The TARDIS materialized when the door opened and the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa walked out of the TARDIS. Looking around, the Doctor turned and closing the door then placed the key in his pocket and arched the hat back on his head. Adric was stable enough for Nyssa to come with them as they looked around then saw someone running toward them. The Doctor was surprised that it was Jamie and he looked upset about something. Jamie ran faster when he stopped and placed his hands on his thighs, panting.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked as Jamie got his breath back and straightened up.

"It's Erica, Doctor, she's in labor!" he said as the Doctor turned around and unlocked the door.

"Nyssa, go get the emergency medical kit," he said as she nodded then went inside the TARDIS and Tegan looked at Jamie.

"Is she at the house?" she asked and Jamie shook his head.

"We were having a picnic when her water broke," Jamie said.

"And you just left her?" Tegan asked with wide eyes and Jamie nodded.

"I knew I would find help after hearing the TARDIS' engines," Jamie said when he gently patted the wood and the TARDIS grumbled in his head. Nyssa came out of the TARDIS when they followed after Jamie and he led them down the path.

"Da-da!" two year old Jamie said when Jamie walked toward the blanket and Erica was sitting up against a tree, breathing hard and fast through her nose. Her hair was plastered against her head and she was sweating as the Doctor walked to the blanket and knelt down next to her.

"Hello, Doctor," she said softly as he nodded and Jamie picked up Young Jamie, holding him in his arms.

"When was the last time you felt any pain?" the Doctor asked as he opened the silver case that Nyssa had retrieved from the TARDIS and Erica thought for a few second.

"I think it was…was….OH!" Erica groaned as the pain rolled through her and the Doctor held her hand. He winced at her nearly breaking his fingers when Nyssa knelt on the other side of Erica and Erica smiled at her. "Hello."

"Hello" Nyssa said when Tegan looked at Young Jamie and he looked like he was going to cry.

"You think we should take him for a walk and let the Doctor and Nyssa take care of Erica?" she asked as she looked at Jamie and Jamie looked at Younger Jamie, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I think that's a good idea," the Doctor said as he shook the pain out of his hand and Jamie looked at Erica.

"Is that alright with ye, Sassenach?" he asked and Erica nodded. Tegan gently patted Jamie's back as they walked away and the Doctor looked at Erica.

"Well, this wasn't what I had in mind when I came for a visit, so let's see what's going on," he said as Erica smiled at him and the Doctor picked up the scanner.

"So, how old is he?" Tegan asked while they walked by the trees and Jamie looked at Young Jamie.

"He just turned two," Jamie said with a smiled and Young Jamie looked up at the leaves, pointing at them.

"Ugh, the terrible twos, I feel sorry for you," she said and Jamie blinked.

"There's na' terrible aboot it. He's been a little angel," he said and Tegan smiled.

"Well, that's good. My mum said I was a little terror when I was two," she said and Jamie softly laughed.

"So, how did she tell you that she was pregnant this time?" Tegan asked and Jamie smiled, looking up at the sky.

(Seven months ago….)

Walking down the hallway, Jamie softly opened the door to the nursery when the light from the hallway lit up the room and he could just see Young Jamie sleeping under the duvet. One of Young Jamie's feet was sticking out from under the duvet as Jamie carefully moved close to the bed and tucked Young Jamie's foot under the duvet. Leaning down, Jamie kissed the top of his head as he watched his son sleeping and his heart thumped softly against his ribs. Young Jamie sighed when he rolled over onto his right side and Jamie smiled then turned, leaving the room. Half closing the door, he walked down the hallway when he walked into his bedroom and headed for the high back chair near the fire place. Walking closer, he saw Erica sitting there while the fire from the fireplace softly crackled and he saw that she was knitting something.

"What are ye knitting?" he asked as he sat on the stool and Erica smiled, looking up at him.

"It's a blanket," she said as he looked at the cream color blanket she was knitting and held the end of the blanket in his hands.

"I dinnae think it will fit the bed," he said and she softly laughed, nodding her head.

"You're right, but the bed isn't very big," she said as he blinked then smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Are ye with child again, Sassenach?" he asked as she nodded and he took the knitting out of her hands, placing it in the basket, and helped her stand. "How far along are ye?"

"I'm a little over two months," she said as he gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her while she placed her head against his chest. He gently rocked her as she listened to the thrumming of his heart and she smiled, kissing the spot over his heart. "Are you happy?"

"Aye," Jamie said then rubbed her back and the fire from the fireplace crackled softly behind them.

"So whose idea was it to go on a picnic so close to her due date?" Tegan teased and Jamie laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, she's actually a week overdue. I thought it would take her mind off it, but the bairn had other ideas," he said and Tegan nodded. She looked at him while Jamie placed Young Jamie on his shoulders and Young Jamie grabbed hold of Jamie's hair and giggled.

"Fatherhood agrees with you."

"Aye, it does, though there are times that I wonder if I am a good father," Jamie said and she smiled at him.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's being starved or abused, so I say that you're doing fine."

"Do ye want bairn some day?" he asked and Tegan looked down at her feet and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I do, but I want to travel first. That's one of the reasons why I became a flight attendant. I guess when I find the right guy is when I'll settle down and have them."

"Sounds like good advice. I ken some lassies that had children too soon an' regret it," Jamie said as they walked farther down the path and the birds sang around them.

Nyssa had gone to find them after the Doctor delivered Erica's baby and Jamie ran to the blanket, kneeling down next to her. The Doctor had gone back and gotten a blanket and pillow for Erica as she lay on her back and smiled up at Jamie. She looked tired as he brushed her hair back and gently kissed her forehead. The Doctor was holding the baby wrapped in a white blanket as Jamie looked at him and the Doctor placed the baby in Jamie's arms.

"Well, Daddy, it looks like you have another son. He weighs a little over eight pounds and both of them are fine," he said as Jamie smiled and looked into the blanket. The sparkling hazel eyes looked at him as Jamie stroked the top of the baby's head then leaned over, kissing Erica's lips.

"Me see," Young Jamie said as Tegan placed him down and he walked to Jamie then stood on his tip toes, trying to see in the blanket. Jamie let him see the baby as Young Jamie smiled and looked at Jamie. "That my baby!"

"Aye," Jamie said with a nod of his head then looked at the Doctor. "Thank ye, Doctor."

"No problem," the Doctor said as he placed things back in the silver case then looked at Erica and smiled. "Now, we're going to wait a bit then take you to the TARDIS and let you rest."

"Alright," Erica sighed and Jamie smiled, rocking the baby in his arms.

"What is this little one's name?" Tegan asked and Jamie looked at him.

"His name is Alexander Ian McCrimmon," he said then carefully stood up and placed Alexander in her arms. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around Erica while they watched the Doctor and Tegan fuss over Alexander and Jamie smiled, kissed the top of Erica's head.

"Ooo!" Younger Jamie said when they returned to the TARDIS and the Doctor placed him down on the floor. Tegan was carrying Alexander and Jamie was carrying Erica and the TARDIS told the Doctor that she had moved the medical bay near the control room. The Doctor led the way as they went down the hallway then went inside the medical bay. Jamie placed Erica on the examination bed as the screens clicked on and the Doctor looked at the readings. Adric was sleeping on the bed next to the examination table and Erica looked over at him.

"How is he?" she asked and the Doctor looked at Adric.

"He's fine," he said as the checked the screens and Nyssa had taken Alexander from Tegan and was using the scanners to examine Alexander.

"Da-da, what that?" Young Jamie asked as he pointed at the ceiling and Jamie looked up.

"This is the TARDIS," he said as the TARDIS gently stroked Young Jamie's hair and he covered his head with his hands. "Och, now, she's just saying hello."

"Tickles," Young Jamie said with a smile and Jamie hugged him.

"Well, it appears that you're going to be fine," the Doctor said as Erica nodded and Nyssa handed Alexander to her. He smiled then looked at Nyssa and Tegan when he nodded with his head to the door and they left the room. A few hours later they helped Jamie load Erica, Alexander and Young Jamie in the cart and Jamie assured them that he would tell the staff that he had found a midwife to help with the delivery. Waving, they watched the cart move down the path when Tegan looked at the Doctor and she tilted her head to one side.

"Let me guess, we'll be seeing them again," she said and the Doctor nodded, walking toward the TARDIS. Shrugging, she smiled at Nyssa and they went to catch up with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

15 March 1759

The remains of the winter snow dotted the grass while the first few buds appeared on the rose bushes and the soft birdsong drifted over the wind. The soft wheezing sound filled the air when the TARDIS materialized and the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan walked outside. Turning around, the Doctor locked the doors then placed the key in his pocket and arched the hat back on his head.

"Right, this way," the Doctor said as they walked toward the path and Tegan held the soft cloth doll in her arms. They headed down the path when they heard the sounds of horses coming closer and the Doctor smiled, seeing the cart coming closer. The cart stopped while Jesse looked down at them and smiled, arching his hat back on his head.

"Hello, Doctor, Master James sent me tae bring you an' the ladies tae the house," he said as the Doctor nodded and helped Nyssa and Tegan onto the cart, A few minutes later the cart arrived at the house as the Doctor and Jesses helped Tegan and Nyssa off the cart and Jesse led them to the stairs. Nodding, the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan went up the stairs when the Doctor knocked on the door and smiled when the door opened.

"Hello, Jamie," the Doctor said as Jamie grinned and opened the door enough to allow them inside. Closing the door, Jamie led them to the stairs when he noticed that Adric wasn't with them and he gave the Doctor a questioning look. "He's still in the medical bay."

"Really, I thought he would have healed by now," Jamie said while they walked up the stairs and the Doctor sighed, taking his hat off.

"Well, I just want to make sure there were no ill effects from the disc," he said and Jamie nodded.

"No offense, but how old are you?" Tegan asked and Jamie softly laughed, looked back at her.

"I turned thirty this year," he said and Tegan smiled.

"You don't look it," she said and Jamie felt a soft blush moving across his cheeks. "So, how did she tell you that she was pregnant this time?"

(Seven months ago….)

The bedroom door opened as Jamie walked inside and held the candleholder in his hand. The fire crackled in the fireplace as he walked to the bed then placed the candleholder on the night table. Erica was sitting against the headboard with the duvet around her waist as Jamie crawled under the duvet and snuggled next to her.

"Are they asleep?" she asked as he looked up at her and yawned, nodding his head.

"Aye an' it took four stories before they finally drifted off," he said as she played with his hair and he sighed, moving a little closer.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked as he looked up, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Och, I would love tae, but I am exhausted," he said and she laughed, lightly swatting the top of his head.

"I need you to bring the cradle from the nursery in here," she said while he placed his head in his hand then thought for a few minutes and smiled.

"Are ye with child again, Sassenach?" he asked and she nodded her head. Jamie rolled onto his back as she snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "How far along are ye?"

"I'm two months along," she said as he kissed the top of her head and she tapped her fingers on his chest in time to the beating of his heart. "Are you happy?"

"Aye," he said then lifted up the candleholder and blew out the candle. Placing the candleholder on the night table, Jamie stroked her hair as Erica closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep and Jamie smiled, softly humming a Scottish lullaby.

"Why does she keep asking you if you're happy?" Tegan asked.

"She says that I look like I'm going tae cry. I was going tae cry, but nae because I was upset aboot her getting pregnant. It's because I get overwhelmed by how lucky I am tae have her in my life. I should have died in seventeen forty-six, yet here it is thirteen years later an' I'm married to a wonderful woman an' have three healthy an' happy bairn!" Jamie said then looked at the Doctor. "An' I owe all of that tae ye, Doctor."

"Jamie," the Doctor said as Jamie shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's true, I wouldnae have any of this if it wasnae for ye. Now, if all of ye will come this way."

Walking down the hallway, they came to the bedroom door when the sounds of children's voices came down the hallway and Jamie turned, seeing Young Jamie and Alexander running toward them.

"Doctor!" Young Jamie shouted then stopped and looked up at Jamie, who was glaring down at them.

"Sorry," Young Jamie said while Alexander nodded and Jamie smiled, ruffling their hair.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Tegan asked as the boys ran to her and Nyssa and the Doctor took the soft cloth doll from Tegan as so she could hug them.

"Are you here to see the new baby?" Young Jamie asked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded when the boys took Tegan and Nyssa's hands and Jamie opened the door. Quietly they walked into the room when they saw Erica sitting under the duvet and was holding something in a white blanket. She looked tired but beautiful as Jamie walked to the bed and sat down next to her, peeking into the white blanket then smiled.

"Hello," Erica said softly while the Doctor walked closer then sat down on the bed.

"Hello," he said while Tegan and Nyssa walked closer and stood next to the Doctor. Tegan handed Erica the soft cloth doll and she thanked her, placing the soft cloth doll on the bed next to her.

"How did ye ken that the new bairn was a girl?" Jamie asked and the Doctor smiled, taking a peek inside the blanket. The baby had a round face and long lashes and a full head of light brown hair.

"The TARDIS told me," the Doctor said softly, rubbing the tip of the baby's nose with his finger.

"Do you want to hold her?" Erica asked as the Doctor's eyes went wide and he nodded. Erica carefully placed the baby into the Doctor's arms as he looked at the small face and felt his hearts melting.

"She is so sweet," he whispered then noticed that Alexander didn't look happy and he arched an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not the baby anymore,' Alexander said while leaning against the bed when Jamie picked him up, placing him on his lap.

"Well, yes, you aren't the baby of the family anymore, she is," the Doctor said, nodding his head toward the baby then smiled. "But you are still the baby boy."

"I am?" Alexander asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor said and Alexander smiled.

"What is her name?" Nyssa asked, looking at the baby.

"Her name is Victoria Samantha, after my mother and a friend of Jamie's," Erica said as the Doctor smiled at Jamie and Jamie shrugged his shoulders. The Doctor gently rocked the baby while he looked at Jamie and his little family and smiled. The next morning Jamie and the boys watched the TARDIS as the TARDIS vanished then he placed his hands on the boys' shoulders, leading them back to the house.

"Well, that was fun," Tegan said while the Doctor looked at the screen and she peeked over his shoulder. "Oh no, don't tell me we're going back?"

"Ok, I won't," the Doctor said then pulled the main lever and she smiled at him.

22 September 1765

"Daddy, look at me!" six year old Victoria called out while Jamie walked toward the fence and leaned against the railing. She was riding on Duster, her chestnut brown horse, and Jamie smiled, pushing his hat up. Young Jamie and Alexander were riding their horses as well and Jamie smiled at Victoria then blinking, hearing a soft wheezing and grinding sound.

"What?" he asked as he turned around and saw the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa walked out from behind the bushes. The Doctor smiled as they walked closer and Jamie leaned on the railing, smiling back at him. "Hello."

"Hello," the Doctor said when Jamie hugged Tegan and Nyssa and the Doctor looked over at Victoria, who had a confused look on her face. "Is that Victoria?"

"Aye," Jamie said while Victoria came closer and held the reins in her hands.

"Daddy, who are they?" she asked.

"These are good friends of mine," he said then looked over at Young Jamie and Alexander. "Go get your brothers."

She nodded then rode off as Tegan noticed that Erica wasn't there and she looked at Jamie, tilting her head to one side.

"Where is Erica?" she asked.

"She's at the house," Jamie said as nine year old Alexander and eleven year old Young Jamie rode their horses to the fence and Victoria followed close behind them. The Doctor was amazed how much the boys looked like Jamie and smiled, taking his hat off.

"Hello, Doctor," Young Jamie said as he got off his horse and hopped over the top of the fence, walking to Jamie.

"Hello, Jamie," he said and Young Jamie hugged Tegan and Nyssa. Alexander stayed on the horse as he looked at them and Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Dinnae ye remember the Doctor, Alex?" he asked as Alexander tilted his head to one side then smiled, got off the horse and hopped over the top of the fence.

"Hello," he said as they shook hands and the Doctor smiled.

"Aren't you going to say hello to us?" Tegan asked and Alexander walked to her and hugged her then Nyssa.

"Should I go tell Mother that they're here?" Young Jamie asked.

"No, let's go surprise her," Jamie said as he helped Victoria off her horse and they headed toward the house. Erica was surprised to see the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan as she hugged them and the Doctor smiled. On the way back to the house, Jamie explained who the Doctor was to Victoria and she sat on the couch, looking at the Doctor while he stood in front of the fireplace.

"So, what brings you here?" Erica asked while the Doctor looked up at the portrait of Jamie, Erica and the children then turned and looked at her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you all would like to come on a little trip," he said and Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Ye mean in the TARDIS?" he asked and the Doctor nodded.

"If we say yes, do you promise to return us to this year?" Erica teased and Jamie covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I will return you to this year," the Doctor said as he sighed then smiled and shook his head.

"What is a TARDIS?" Victoria asked.

"Well, do ye remember those stories I told ye aboot the man in the magical blue box?" Jamie asked and she nodded her head. "Well, that's the TARDIS."

"But that was just a story. It can't be real," she said and Jamie looked at the Doctor, giving him a wink.

"Amazing!" Victoria said as they walked inside the control room and Jamie held Erica against him, wrapping her arms around her. The boys looked at the console while Victoria walked outside then back in a few times and the Doctor smiled, leaning on the console.

"This is really a time machine?" Alexander asked, looking at the rotor moving up and down.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p" then blinked.

"_Hmm, never did that before," _he thought then shrugged and looked at the screens. Tegan had locked the doors as the Doctor moved around the console, pushing buttons, flipping switches and checking the screens. Nodding, the Doctor pointed to the main lever as Young Jamie pulled the main lever down and the TARDIS' engines hummed around them.

"Are we moving?" Alexander asked, looking around.

"Yes, we are," Nyssa said. The children looked around the control room while the Doctor watched them and Jamie smiled at him while holding onto Erica.

"How is Adric doing?" Erica asked.

"He's still asleep," the Doctor said and Erica blinked, trying to figure out why Adric would still be unconscious after all these years.

"Ye have tae understand, leannan, that even though years have passed since we've seen the Doctor, Tegan an' Nyssa, it might be only a few minutes for them," Jamie said and they Doctor nodded his head.

"Oh," Erica said and Jamie cuddled with her then let go when he felt a light thump coming from under his feet. "We landed."

"Yes," the Doctor said as they headed for the doors and the Doctor opened the doors. Spreading out before them was a beach with blue tinted sand, clear purple water and a sky with a blue sun and light purple clouds. The Doctor walked outside when he turned and looked at them. "It's alright."

Taking Erica's hand, Jamie walked outside as he looked up at the sky then realized where he was and smiled. The Doctor had taken him and Victoria there a long time ago and he looked out at the water, seeing the small islands off in the distance.

"Och, the last time we were here was when we were with Victoria," he said and the Doctor nodded.

"And that was the first time you ever wore swim trunks," the Doctor teased and Jamie softly laughed.

"Aye, but I ducked under a towel the first chance I was able tae," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded.

"Daddy, is it safe to come out?" Victoria asked when Jamie looked at the children and nodded. The children walked out as they looked around and their mouths fell open.

"Longantach!" Alexander said. Longantach meant "amazing" in Gaelic and Jamie smiled, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Can we go for a paddle?" Young Jamie asked, nodding toward the water.

"Yes, but you need to go change clothes first," the Doctor said then told them about bathing suits, where the bathing suits were and they nodded, going back inside the TARDIS. After everyone changed clothes, the Doctor watched them playing in the water or sitting on towels and Jamie stood next to him, wearing a blue tee shirt and dark blue bathing trunks.

"Thank you," Jamie said and the Doctor gave him a blank look.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me all this," he said, nodding his head toward Erica and the children.

"You're welcome," the Doctor said when Victoria came closed and gently pulled on Jamie's hand.

"Come and play, Daddy," she said as he nodded then she took the Doctor's hand and looked at him with a big smile on her face. "You, too, Doctor."

Nodding, the Doctor smiled as they headed for the others and the light purple clouds drifted slowly across the sky.

The End…


End file.
